Tocado Por Un Ángel
by Cielo Nocturno
Summary: La soledad nunca ha sido mi enemiga, siempre he considerado que estoy mejor solo y que no necesito a nadie, pero… ¿en realidad, es eso lo que en verdad quiero? ¿Por qué me hago estas preguntas ahora? Mi mente comienza atormentarme y todo porque ella se encuentra ahora en mi vida, aunque haya sido un accidente, Isabella Swan ahora es mi esposa y la joven que me hace desear algo más
1. Prológo

Capítulo Beteado por Flor Carrizo de Élite fanfiction.

 **com / groups / elite.** **Fanfiction**

Prefacio

.

Él tomó mi mano entre las suyas, su firmeza y suavidad hicieron que una corriente eléctrica subiera por todo mi cuerpo. Mi corazón saltó y yo intenté alejarme, pero su agarre era firme y no iba a permitir que yo terminara arruinando lo que iba a salvarnos a mis hermanos y a mí.

Él deslizó el anillo por mi dedo anular y sentí como instantáneamente mi mano pesaba, esa pequeña pero ostentosa joya me hacía dudar. No sabía si estaba cometiendo un error, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarme atrás, dos pequeñas e inocentes vidas dependían de mí y del hombre que tenía frente a mí.

—Isabella Marie Swan, ¿aceptas por esposo a…

La voz del juez me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, tenía que hacer eso, porque mis opciones eran limitadas y si no contestaba en ese momento terminaría perdiendo a mis hermanos.

—Sí —pronuncié suavemente.

El juez le hizo la misma pregunta a él y su voz no titubeó mientras contestaba, fue firme y aterciopelada.

—Sí.

Ladeé mi cabeza para verlo, su expresión era neutra, no había ninguna emoción en su rostro, su seriedad me erizó los bellos de la piel. No sabía cómo sería mi vida después de ese día, sólo que tendría que vivirla lo mejor que pudiera, daría mi mayor esfuerzo para no caer o arrepentirme. Hacía eso por mis hermanos, tenía que recordarlo constantemente para mantenerme fuerte.

—Por el poder que la ley me otorga, los declaro marido y mujer.

El juez pronunció las palabras que me declaraban oficialmente la esposa de Edward Cullen Markopoulou.

.

.

 **Aquí empezamos nuestro nuevo camino, espero que la historia sea de su agrado. Gracias por leerme. y con mucho gusto espero leer sus reviews.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Feliz Navidad y que Dios los llene de muchas bendiciones.**

 **Gracias a mi Beta Flor Carrizo por el capítulo.**

 **com / groups / elite.** **Fanfiction**

 **Capítulo 1**

.

Estaba sentado con Jasper, quien me contaba cosas de su vida, por ejemplo, cómo se encontraba Hayley, su esposa, y el bebé que estaba a días de nacer.

Los grandes edificios de Nueva York me distrajeron de las palabras que salían de la boca de uno de mis amigos y CEO de la sucursal que poseía mi compañía en ese país. El sonido insistente de los coches al pasar o de las bocinas sonando, hacía que surgiera en mi mente constantemente el pensamiento de cuánto extrañaba estar en mi natal Grecia.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? —preguntó Jasper mientras caminábamos en las aceras de Manhattan. Vitrinas con ropa y accesorios de diseñadores famosos pasaban a nuestro lado y varias mujeres se detenían a verlos, algunas interesadas, otras simplemente imaginando cómo sería tener uno de esos objetos costosos en sus manos.

—Dos semanas —contesté mirando a mí alrededor sin mostrar mucha atención o emoción.

Había pocas cosas que podían interesarme en mi ocupado mundo: los negocios y el placer, aunque ese último se había deteriorado desde hacía tres años.

Caminamos en silencio el resto del camino hacia una cafetería, el local apareció ante nosotros segundos después, no era tan grande pero sí bastante lindo. Flores y rosas alrededor de las vitrinas de los lados, una puerta de madera en medio y un gran letrero que decía "Café Garden".

—No hagas esa cara, hacen unos pastelillos deliciosos —dijo Jasper mirando mi ceño fruncido.

—Si tú lo dices —contesté, pero en ese momento mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Hice un ademán con la mano a Jasper para que se adelantara y lo busqué en mi saco, cuando lo encontré miré la pantalla y el nombre en él me hizo dejar escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

Me debatía entre contestar o no, no deseaba hablar con ella, no en ese momento, así que, me decidí por cortar la llamada. En el instante en que lo iba a hacer, un empujón desde atrás hizo que el aparato se deslizara de mis manos y resbalara hacia la alcantarilla, introduciéndose en ella.

—¡Mierda! —exclamé mirando como el maldito objeto desaparecía entre la mugrosa agua.

—Lo siento mucho—dijo una suave voz detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta para encarar a la tonta que había sido tan torpe para no fijarse que me encontraba ahí. Cuando me giré, unos ojos grises como el cielo en una tormenta me miraron avergonzadamente y con sorpresa a la vez.

Mi reclamo quedó en la punta de mi lengua cuando la vi, era una joven de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años, en sus brazos sostenía a un niño de pocos meses y en la otra a un pequeño de cinco o seis años. Ella seguía sin apartar sus ojos de mí y yo no podía articular ninguna palabra. Cuando me di cuenta de lo estúpida que era la situación, me aclaré la garganta y dije bruscamente:

—Debería fijarse por dónde camina. —Me alejé, rodeándola y entrando al local.

Había perdido una agenda completa en ese maldito aparato pero en realidad no me importaba lo suficiente, tal vez era lo mejor.

En el momento en que llegué a la mesa en donde se encontraba Jasper, me senté e intenté relajarme, pero una pequeña inquietud me hizo volverme hacia las ventanas que daban a la salida. Ella hablaba con el niño más grandecito, él asintió a lo que le estuviera preguntando y luego los tres se marcharon calle abajo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Jasper mirándome curioso.

—Nada. —Negué con la cabeza y miré el menú para elegir mi postre y té.

—¿En serio no sucedió nada?—preguntó nuevamente.

Esta vez no respondí y simplemente lo ignore.

.

.

—Angela, tráeme los reportes de los últimos meses —dije en el intercomunicador a mi secretaria.

Revisé los proyectos y las embarcaciones que habíamos hecho en los últimos cinco años, también los clientes con los que habíamos tratado desde hacía un tiempo y los nuevos. La naviera que mis bisabuelos habían construido seguía siendo tan o más prospera que en los años anteriores. Las embarcaciones se hacían cada día, los buques venían y salían con grandes cargas de productos, los astilleros que se encontraban en Grecia construían los planos que se les entregaban para nuevos buques y así remodelar toda nuestra flota para dar un mejor servicio a todas las empresas que exportaban en todo el mundo.

Mi pequeño receso en la cafetería en compañía de Jasper era para alejarme un poco del trabajo y distraerme. Había arribado el día anterior a Nueva York y desde que pisé suelo americano no me había detenido de trabajar ni un solo momento, ni tan siquiera el cansancio podía detenerme de terminar y dejar todo en perfecto estado. Siempre controlaba cada pequeña cosa con respecto al trabajo, ninguna de las sucursales que poseía pasaba por alto, tenía fechas específicas para visitarlas y cerciorarme de que todo marchaba como era debido.

Angela, una chica joven con el cabello recogido en un moño, entró a mi oficina con paso firme, se reacomodó sus gafas y, sin mirarme, dejó los papeles que tenía en sus manos sobre mi escritorio.

—¿Necesita algo más, señor Markopoulou? —preguntó

Miré el reloj de mi muñeca y me di cuenta de que faltaban cinco minutos para las cinco, era hora de que el personal abandonara su trabajo y regresara a sus casas.

—No, puede marcharse —contesté tomando los papeles que me había dejado.

Ella salió y la soledad de mi oficina me ofreció la paz que siempre buscaba, el único lugar en el cual lograba relajarme era en mi trabajo, no permitía que nadie más tocara los asuntos que me correspondían a mí y aunque ese viaje no estaba programado en mi agenda tuve que hacer tiempo para poder venir. Mi hermano Emmett se encargaba de ir a esa sucursal, pero como el irresponsable que era dejó las cosas a mi cargo, aumentándome más el trabajo que ya tenía, para poder irse de vacaciones con su esposa a Inglaterra.

Me sentía cómodo en lo que hacía, pero había ocasiones en las que tanto excederme en la oficina me provocaba estrés y olvidaba por completo que había una vida aparte de todo lo que me rodeaba. Pero el problema era que yo no sabía cómo vivir una vida fuera del trabajo.

Dejé mis pensamientos a un lado y me puse a revisar los informes que había pedido.

.

.

Cuando alejé mi vista de la pantalla de la computadora, me di cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, revisé mi reloj y me sorprendí al ver que eran las diez y media de la noche. Guardé todo lo que tenía sobre mi escritorio de caoba y tomé el saco azul oscuro del respaldo de mi silla y me lo puse. Me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento, y luego salí del edificio, adentrándome en las calles de la gran manzana.

Pensaba ir directamente a mi apartamento en la Quinta Avenida, pero me desvié un poco a último minuto y terminé bajándome frente al hotel Península que se encontraba frente al Central Park. Le di las llaves de mi coche al _valet_ y subí las escaleras hasta el lobby, sin detenerme caminé hacia el ascensor y presioné el botón de la azotea.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y bajó la mayoría de las personas que iban. A pesar de que no se encontraba tan lleno y que sólo éramos tres, me molestó la mirada de las dos mujeres que se dirigían al mismo lugar que yo. Cuando sonó la campana anunciando que habíamos llegado, las puertas se abrieron y esperé a que ellas se bajaran para poder hacerlo yo. Las dos mujeres de veintitantos años no dejaban de coquetearme y de tratar de captar mi atención, pero caminé delante de ellas sin mirarlas, ignorándolas completamente.

La azotea del hotel Península se encontraba llena, muchos jóvenes y personas algo más grandes, como yo, disfrutaban del ambiente y de los cocteles que allí servían. Iba caminando entre la multitud cuando me topé con una de las meseras del lugar, ella casi derramó el mojito cubano sobre mí, pero antes de que eso sucediera de manera ágil sostuvo la bandeja restableciendo su equilibrio.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia mí y me sorprendí al encontrarme nuevamente con la chiquilla que había visto esa misma mañana. Su cabello negro y corto hasta sus hombros hacía que su blanca piel nívea sobresaliera, sus ojos parecían negros por la poca luz que nos rodeaba. Su uniforme consistía una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro ajustado, mostrando la figura que poseía, una falda corta que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y unas mini botas de tacón alto completaban el provocativo conjunto.

—Lo siento, señor, ¿quiere que lo lleve a su mesa? —preguntó sin despegar su mirada de mí.

Asentí y ella se dio la vuelta para llevarme a una mesa en una de las esquinas del lugar.

—Espero que le agrade la vista del Central Park —comentó mientras tomaba asiento.

Giré mi cabeza unos segundos para ver el parque y luego me volví a la chica que me estaba atendiendo.

—Agradable —dije observándola.

Ella tenía sus ojos grises fijamente sobre los míos, ninguno de los dos apartábamos la mirada por lo que pareció unos breves segundos. Por un momento me pregunté qué estaría pasando por su mente en esos momentos, qué la tenía tan absorta sin pronunciar una palabra y olvidarse que tenía que tomar mi orden.

Esa misma tarde, ella se había chocado conmigo y había terminado perdiendo mi teléfono en una alcantarilla por su culpa, podía recordarla muy bien.

—Disculpe… —dijo ruborizándose al darse cuenta de la profundidad de su mirada en mí—. ¿Qué desea tomar?

—Un coñac —contesté y ella lo anotó en una libretita.

El mojito cubano que había estado en la bandeja al principio, ya no se encontraba en el momento que me llevó a la mesa, al parecer lo había dejado en algunas de las mesas que rodeamos.

Ella se marchó y yo me dispuse a observar todos sus movimientos. Su rostro, a pesar de que era amable, se veía cansado, las ojeras de sus ojos lo mostraban, al igual que su incomodidad al caminar con las mini botas. Ella caminó de regreso hacia mí con la bandeja en sus manos y, cuando llegó, puso delicadamente la copa sobre la mesa. Al tomarla mis dedos se rozaron con los suyos y ella los apartó rápidamente. Cuando levanté mi vista a su rostro, sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas de una manera muy tierna que me hizo sonreír.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó intentando no mirarme.

Tomé un trago largo de mi copa sin contestarle, pasaron algunos segundos hasta que me decidí a darle una respuesta:

—No.

.

.

 **Bella** **POV**

La penetrante mirada del hombre que tenía frente a mí me ponía sumamente nerviosa, era la primera vez que alguien podía causar una sensación así en mí. Sus oscuros ojos verdes me habían impactado desde el momento en que me topé con él frente al café Garden, mi hermano pequeño había sido el causante del pequeño choque en el cual él había perdido su celular. Intenté evitarlo, pero Fernando se había adelantado y soltado mi mano y en el momento que se volvió a verme no prestó atención a la persona que se encontraba allí. Cuando él se volvió a verme, sus ojos me dejaron completamente aturdida, era el hombre más hermoso que jamás había visto en mi vida.

—No.

Escuché suavemente su voz en mi penumbra de pensamientos y rápidamente los alejé de mi mente.

—Si desea algo más sólo avíseme —respondí y mis mejillas enrojecieron al imaginarme sus labios sobre los míos.

 _Dios,_ _¿_ _en qué demonios estoy pensando_ _?_

Me di la vuelta y caminé de regreso a la barra donde se encontraban James y Jessica hablando.

—Isabella, cariño, ¿por qué tan alterada? —preguntó James en el momento en que puse mi bandeja frente a él.

Sin contestar, negué con mi cabeza. Ambos me miraron estrechando sus ojos, había curiosidad en ellos, más en Jessica, pero en los meses que llevaba trabajando en ese lugar siempre me mantenía al margen con mi vida personal y a nadie, ni siquiera a mis compañeros, les permitía que supieran la más mínima cosa sobre mí.

James lo dejó pasar, pero Jessica tenía una pizca de envidia en su mirada, algo que usualmente se encontraba en ella, pero en esa ocasión con mayor intensidad. Intenté ignorarla y seguir con mi trabajo.

Durante la mayor parte de la noche seguí sirviendo en las mesas intentando no mirar la mesa del extraño e intrigante hombre de ojos verdes, pero en algunas ocasiones me era imposible no hacerlo. Su cabello broncíneo era de un color tan extraño que, por un momento, me pregunté qué se sentiría tenerlo en mis manos y pasar mis dedos sobre él.

Cuando finalmente mi turno acabó, me retiré para los vestidores, me cambié de ropa y me puse mis jeans azules algo desgastados y una camiseta negra con un logo de la banda de Los Westlife sobre ella. Tomé mi bolso y me dirigí a la parte del lobby del hotel, iba caminando hacia allí cuando mi móvil sonó de repente.

Lo saqué de mi pantalón y contesté de inmediato.

—Hola.

— _Bella, querida, alguien vino a buscarte, dijeron que te buscaban a ti, yo lo evadí todo lo que pude pero…_

¡Maldición!

—¿Qué es lo que les contestaste, Claire? —pregunté un poco ansiosa.

— _Mentí, sabes que jamás permitiría que alguien se meta con ustedes, pero quería decirte y no pude esperar a que llegaras._

—Está bien, Claire, estaré allí pronto —dije y colgué.

Hace cinco meses mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche, un carro se estrelló con el nuestro. Mi padre murió al instante, pero mi madre que se encontraba embarazada de treinta y siete semanas, murió después de dar a luz a mi hermano Matthew, ella sólo logró resistir hasta ese momento. Fernando y yo salimos con heridas leves, ya que en el instante en que el coche se acercó traté de protegerlo con mi cuerpo, así que la mayor parte del golpe la recibí yo.

Después de eso pasamos una semana en el hospital, la señora Claire, nuestra vecina de casi toda la vida, vino por nosotros en ese momento. Ella evitó que alguien hiciera preguntas indicando a las enfermeras y el doctor que era nuestra encargada, ya que mi padre era un famoso arquitecto.

Mi vida antes del accidente había sido muy cómoda, ya que vivía en los suburbios con mi familia. Pero después del accidente, los ahorros se comenzaron agotar con la hipoteca de la casa, yo no podía seguirlo costeando y a causa de eso tuve que buscar un lugar más cómodo para poder vivir y la ciudad elegida fue: Brooklyn. Luego de un mes, tuve que buscar un trabajo y de lo único que pude encontrar fue de mesera en este hotel.

Después del entierro no tuve tiempo para sentir pena o dolor, mis obligaciones comenzaron y a pesar de que al principio me abrumó, ya podía controlar más ese tipo de sensaciones que me hacían sentir débil o derrotada. Trabajaba sólo por las noches, ya que Claire no podía encargarse de mis hermanos durante el día, ella tenía cincuenta y nueve años y su edad, además del reuma que padecía, le hacía imposible tratar con mis hermanos por mucho tiempo; un bebé tomaba mucho trabajo y Fernando también, y ella ya hacía suficiente cuidándolos mientras me encontraba fuera.

Cuando la llave de la puerta hizo clic y abrí, un suspiro se escapó de mis labios.

—Estoy en casa —dije por lo bajo para evitar hacer cualquier tipo de ruido.

—Bienvenida a casa, Bella —me saludó la señora Claire saliendo de la cocina.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunté deteniéndome frente a ella.

—Muy tranquilo, los niños se portaron muy bien. Lo único que me preocupó fue…

Sabía a lo que se refería: Jane.

—Deberías ir a descansar, lo necesitas —dije intentando sonar tranquila.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa sólo avísame, ¿sí? —contestó tocando mi mejilla cariñosamente.

Yo sólo pude asentir.

Claire se marchó a la habitación en el primer piso que ocupaba, después de enterarse del accidente y visitarnos cada día en el hospital, ella también se había mudado con nosotras para apoyarme. Yo subí las escaleras al segundo piso, me dirigí a mi habitación y allí encontré la cuna blanca, donde el hermoso bebé dormía profundamente. Mis dedos tocaron la suave y sonrojada mejilla de Matthew, él se removió un poco pero no se despertó.

—Bella… —Escuché desde el fondo y enfoqué mi vista hacía la personita que se encontraba en mi cama.

—Fer, vuelve a dormir —dije suavemente y caminé hacia él.

Acomodé la sábana sobre su pequeño cuerpo y le di un beso en su frente, él sonrió y cerró sus ojos para segundos después quedarse completamente dormido.

Me cambié la ropa por mi pijama y me metí debajo de las sábanas después de comprobar una vez más a Matthew en la cuna. Fernando se acurrucó contra mí y yo lo abracé mientras mis ojos comenzaban a picar queriendo dejar salir las lágrimas y mojar mis mejillas.

Todas las preocupaciones que sentía me estaban agobiando y lo peor era que no encontraba una solución para ellas y si no hallaba una lo suficientemente rápida, mis hermanos serían alejados de mí en poco tiempo. Yo no podía permitir eso, necesitaba encontrar una forma para mantenerlos cerca de mí, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, aunque vendiera mi vida al diablo, juré que ellos serían criados por mí y no por personas extrañas que ni siquiera los conocían.

—Bella…

La suave voz de Fernando me sacó de mis pensamientos, vi su rostro dormido y el dolor cruzó mi pecho junto con el miedo de no poder verlo más. No, me negué rotundamente, eso no podía pasar, yo no permitiría que pasara, jamás.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Quiero saber que les a parecido este primer capítulo y si quieren leer el segundo, espero sus reviews, estaré muy agradecida de leerlos.**

 **Bye y el próximo fin de semana haré actualización del segundo cap.**

 **Les gusta mi nuevo Edward, el empresario naviero griego y solitario.**


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Beta de Élite Fanfiction

com / groups / elite. Fanfiction

La espera ha sido un poco larga, lo sé, pero espero que les guste tanto como a mí, al momento de escribirlo.

Quiero agradecer todos sus comentarios, me hace muy feliz que la historia les haya interesado. Ahora ya no me alargo más y los dejo con:

Capítulo 2

.

.

 **Bella** **POV**

—James, un Cosmopolitan y un Martini —dije mientras ponía mi bandeja sobre la barra y me detenía a observar a las personas que iban llenando la azotea.

El barman colocó los cócteles en mi bandeja y rápidamente me dirigí hacia las mesas, las dos chicas que me habían pedido los tragos se encontraban observándome y hablando al mismo tiempo. Ignoré cualquier sarcasmo por parte de ellas, usualmente llegaban chicas que solían tratarme bastante mal o burlarse de mí por algunas estúpidas razones que simplemente pasaba por alto.

Puse las bebidas frente a ellas y, dándome la vuelta, pude ver una silueta que me sobrepasaba unos quince centímetros de alto, el traje gris que llevaba y su peculiar cabello broncíneo me indicaron de quién se trataba. Era el único hombre que podía llamar mi atención con su elegante e imponente presencia a metros de distancia.

Me acerqué a él instintivamente y, cuando estuve a sólo un metro, un cabello rojizo castaño se interpuso en mi camino bloqueándome completamente el paso.

—Buenas noches, señor, ¿qué se le ofrece esta noche? —dijo Jessica melodiosamente, aunque con su voz chillona parecía más una hurraca.

Él se sentó en la mesa y en el momento que elevó su mirada, sentí como pasó a través de Jessica para enfocarla en mí. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos y sentí como rápidamente el nerviosismo de la noche anterior volvía.

Jessica se dio cuenta y se volvió a verme.

—¿Qué haces parada allí, Isabella? —dijo ella con dureza—. Ve a atender otras mesas, de esta me encargo yo.

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando una voz profunda y suave me interrumpió.

—Isabella, ¿podrías traerme la bebida de siempre? —dijo él con familiaridad.

—Por supuesto —contesté rápidamente y girándome dejé a Jessica taladrándome con la mirada, podía sentirla con cada paso que daba.

En el momento en el que traía su bebida en mi bandeja me percaté de que Jessica se encontraba muy animada hablando con un grupo de chicos que _amablemente_ susurraban cosas en su oreja o pasaban sus manos por alguna parte de su cuerpo. Alejé rápidamente mi mirada de ella y me concentré en la mesa en donde se encontraba el misterioso hombre.

Dejé la copa de coñac sobre la mesa y, sosteniendo la bandeja con mis manos sobre mi estómago, pregunté:

—¿Algo más?

—No, gracias, Isabella.

Mi nombre pronunciado con su voz me produjo un extraño escalofrío que recorrió mi espina dorsal y produjo una sensación en mi estómago que me hizo sorprenderme.

—Muy bien —dije tan suave que creí que él no me había escuchado, pero no me importó comprobarlo, me volví y, con una respiración profunda y dándole la espalda, seguí mi trabajo.

Durante las siguientes horas me encontré completamente ocupada. Cuando finalmente terminamos, mis pies dolían y mi cabeza se sentía completamente pesada.

—¡Isabella! —Escuché como alguien me llamaba mientras entraba en el ascensor, las puertas estuvieron a punto de cerrarse cuando una mano las detuvo y las abrió nuevamente para entrar.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Mike mientras me miraba con sus grandes ojos azules.

—Mike —dije a forma de saludo.

—Desde la semana pasada quería preguntarte si te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo —habló. La forma tan directa que tenía de preguntar me desconcertó, él era ese tipo de personas que se creían con mucha confianza en que nadie podría rechazarlos.

Mike era un chico bastante engreído y seguro de sí mismo que me hacía sentir irritada, desde que comencé a trabajar intentaba alejarme de personas así.

—Podríamos ir a un restaurante que conozco… —continuó, asumiendo que mi respuesta iba a ser afirmativa.

—Lo siento, Mike, pero no tengo tiempo —contesté y su voz se detuvo hasta hacer un silencio incómodo que me hizo desear llegar al primer piso más deprisa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó aún incrédulo.

Cuando una campanita sonó en el ascensor supe que habíamos llegado.

—Porque simplemente no me gustas —respondí y, cuando las puertas se abrieron, salí de allí dejándolo atrás con el ceño fruncido y la palabra en la boca.

Después de cambiarme en el vestidor, caminé hacía el lobby y salí por la entrada principal con mis jeans azules, mi camisa negra y mi mochila sobre uno de mis hombros, estaba totalmente cansada.

En el momento en que bajé las escaleras del hotel pude ver al hombre misterioso entrando en un coche plateado. Debía de ser una persona muy importante, una parte de mí quería saber quién era exactamente.

El silencio y la oscuridad me recibieron al entrar en la casa en que vivía, mis hermanos debían estar durmiendo al igual que la señora Claire. Al pensar en ella un sentimiento de agradecimiento se estableció en mi pecho. Hace dos años su esposo había muerto de un ataque al corazón, ella no tenía hijos ya que desgraciadamente era estéril y su esposo nunca quiso que adoptaran. Cuando mis padres fallecieron, ella se ofreció a ayudarme en el hospital, en ese momento no había tenido tiempo de pensar qué iba a hacer de mi vida después de la tragedia, pero a medida que los días habían ido pasando, la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba entre el cuarto de Fernando, viendo como progresaba de los golpes que había recibido, y la habitación donde tenían a Matthew, para cerciorarme de que todo estaba bien con él. Tuve que tomar una decisión y ponerla en marcha en el momento en que salimos de allí. Y así fue como terminamos abandonando nuestra antigua casa por una más económica en Brooklyn.

Abrí el refrigerador para sacar un poco de jugo de naranja y vaciarlo en un vaso. Después de tomármelo, caminé hacia las escaleras perezosamente y seguí por el estrecho pasillo hacia mi habitación. En el momento en que empujé la puerta medio abierta me encontré con una pequeña figura sobre la cama sentada y en sus manos sostenía un libro que leía con mucha atención.

—Fernando, ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora? —pregunté dejando la mochila en una de las sillas que se encontraban en una esquina y acercándome a la cuna.

La blanca cuna se encontraba vacía.

—¿Dónde está, Matthew? —pregunté asustándome.

—Cálmate, se encuentra aquí conmigo.

La respuesta de Fernando me hizo acercarme rápidamente a la cama y cerciorarme de que era verdad. Cuando me percaté del pequeño bulto con pijama azul a su lado, los latidos de mi corazón se normalizaron.

Matthew se encontraba junto a Fer, rodeado de almohadas por seguridad, para protegerlo de la esquina de la cama. El bebé aún estaba despierto y con toda su atención puesta en el niño que leía uno de los cuentos que le había comprado cuando aprendió a leer.

Me acerqué a ellos y Fernando se detuvo para mirarme.

—Claire se encontraba muy agotada, así que le dije que yo cuidaría de Matthew mientras llegabas —dijo explicándome por qué ninguno de los dos estaba dormido.

Fernando tenía sólo seis años pero era un niño muy inteligente y maduro para su edad, había aprendido a leer y a escribir a los cinco años, poniendo a mi madre completamente contenta; todavía le hacía falta entender algunas palabras que eran complicadas pero siempre que no entendía me preguntaba o me pedía que le explicara.

Sabía que ese sería el año en el que él tendría que estar en la escuela, pero no había tenido tiempo para matricularlo y las cosas se me habían complicado demasiado, además de que las escuelas hacían preguntas y decir que yo era la responsable me pondría en más problemas.

—Bueno, niños, ya estoy aquí, así que es hora de que ustedes vayan a dormir —dije tomando a Matthew en mis brazos y llevándolo a la cuna.

—Claire me dejó su biberón —dijo Fernando buscando sobre la mesita de noche—, aquí esta. —Acercándose a mí me lo tendió con una de sus manitas.

—Gracias, ahora ve a dormir —contesté y él se subió nuevamente a la cama y se metió entre las sábanas.

—Buenas noches, Bella —dijo cerrando sus ojitos—. Buenas noches, Matt.

—Buenas noches, Fer —contesté sonriéndole.

En pocos segundos él se quedó profundamente dormido, mientras Matt seguía tomando su biberón. Cuando terminó, lo puse sobre mi pecho y, después de sacarle el aire, él también comenzó a dormir.

Varios minutos después lo puse sobre la cuna y cerré el mosquitero, para luego caminar sobre la habitación y prepararme también para ir a la cama.

.

.

 **Edward** **POV**

Los días fueron pasando y mi falta de teléfono se estaba sintiendo muy bien, no tenía llamadas molestas de cierta persona y eso me provocaba paz. Las cosas en la sucursal transcurrían sin muchos problemas o contratiempos, Jasper hacía un excelente trabajo como CEO.

En ese momento me encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital, Haley, la esposa de Jasper, estaba en labor de parto y él me había pedido que lo acompañara cuando todo comenzó en la cena que estábamos teniendo en su casa.

—Iré por un café, ¿quieres uno? —pregunté, pero Jasper simplemente negó, demasiado nervioso para responder.

Asentí y me marché a la cafetería. En el momento en que regresaba una voz llamó mi atención. Me acerqué un poco más hasta poder ver de quién provenía.

—Lo siento Isabella, pero tú no tienes la estabilidad económica para mantenerlos —dijo fríamente una mujer rubia. Por su expresión pude darme cuenta de que se encontraba irritada.

—El maldito sistema no puede quitármelos, lo he hecho bien sin su ayuda estos últimos meses —respondió Isabella alterada.

Uno de los policías tenía a un niño mientras él gritaba y lloraba.

—¿Qué? ¿Trabajando en un bar? —dijo la mujer irónicamente—. ¿Cuánto te va a durar eso? Pongámoslo de esta manera, tú necesitas una vida y ellos también, si alguien más los adopta tú podrás seguir tu carreta universitaria mientras tus hermanos tendrán todo lo que tú no puedes darles.

Las manos de la chica que veía regularmente en el bar, se cerraron en puños y vi como unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

—Yo tengo dieciocho años y la custodia por ley es mía.

—No, si el juez cree que no eres capaz, la custodia puede ser removida y dada al estado que es quien decide, entonces, el futuro de tus hermanos.

—¡Bella! —gritó el niño llamando la atención de ella.

El niño, quien según entendía era su hermano, intentaba soltarse del agarré del hombre que lo sostenía pero nada de lo que hiciera lo podía liberar.

La joven se veía completamente desesperada y derrotada, por lo poco que había escuchado, ella iba a perder a los dos niños con los que la había visto la primera vez.

Caminé la distancia que me separaba de ellos y, a pesar de que el problema no era mío ni me interesaba, llegué hasta allí y las palabras salieron de mi boca de manera que esperaba que sonaran naturales.

—Bella, cariño, ¿qué sucede? —pregunté, utilizando el apodo con el que la había llamado su hermano para que pareciera que teníamos confianza. En el momento en el que ella me miró, pude ver el desconcierto en sus ojos verdes.

Luego de hacer que tomara el café que traía conmigo y pasar mi mano sobre su cintura, me dirigí a la rubia frente a nosotros.

—¿Quién es usted?

Ella pareció recobrar la compostura al escucharme, porque rápidamente me tendió su mano, pero yo ignoré el gesto. Cuando ella entendió mi indirecta, contestó:

—Jane Black y soy la trabajadora social que está encargada de este caso, ¿puedo preguntar qué es usted de ella?

No preguntó quién era yo, eso me indicó que sabía con quién estaba tratando. El silencio de la chica a mi lado me dio la oportunidad perfecta de quitarle de encima a esa mujer.

—Su prometido.

Pude escuchar el jadeo por parte de Isabella y la expresión de su hermano al verme. A la trabajadora social le tomó varios segundos encontrar su voz, cuando por fin lo hizo, preguntó:

—¿Eso es cierto?

Esa vez se dirigía a ella e Isabella elevó su mirada hacia la mujer y contestó:

—Sí.

—¿Desde hace cuánto? —siguió interrogando.

—Un año —esa vez contesté yo.

—¿Sus padres lo sabían? —preguntó Jane sin dejar de mirar a Isabella.

La mujer no era ninguna idiota, no se tragaba la historia.

—Sí, ellos estaban enterados —dijo Isabella a mi lado intentando sonar segura.

—¿Y para cuándo será tan importante ceremonia? —Su ironía me hizo sonreír sardónicamente.

—En unos días. Lamentablemente, será íntima, así que espero que nos disculpe si no la invitamos.

—Señor Markopoulou…

—Creo que en el momento en que ella se convierta en mi esposa resolverá el hecho de la estabilidad económica, así que usted no tiene por qué seguir martirizando a mi prometida.

—Quiero ver el certificado de matrimonio, señor Markopoulou, al finalizar la otra semana, y si no es así, ella se tendrá que despedir de sus hermanos —dijo la trabajadora social con dureza.

 **Bella** **POV**

¿Qué diablos hacía él ahí? ¿Quién le dijo que podía entrometerse?

—Por supuesto. —Su voz me provocó un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué afirmaba algo así? No estábamos comprometidos, ni íbamos a casarnos. ¿Cómo podía mentir de esa manera? Cuando Jane se enterara de la verdad, todo iba a ser mucho peor. Cinco meses después de haber perdido a mis padres en ese accidente, también iba a perder a mis hermanos.

Por un momento intenté detener toda esa farsa, pero su agarre en mi cintura me impidió movilizarme y en todo momento su presencia me abrumaba de una manera que hacía que me quedara en silencio.

—Te veré en unos días, Isabella. Señor Markopoulou… —dijo ella extendiendo su mano hacia él, pero él simplemente la ignoró.

La trabajadora social se marchó con los policías que habían venido con ella, Fernando fue liberado e iba a recibirlo cuando me percaté de que él no se dirigía hacia mí, sino al hombre que había intervenido e inventado una terrible mentira. Ese hombre que ni siquiera sabía cuál era su nombre, que veía cada noche en el Hotel Península y que pedía la misma bebida.

—Fer… —empecé a decir, pero al ver como él lo alzaba en brazos y mi hermano lloraba intensamente, unas lágrimas ahogaron las palabras, evitando que saliera algo de mi boca.

Miedo era lo que Fernando había sentido y, al igual que él, yo también lo había hecho, pero un pequeño de seis años tenía más valor de demostrarlo que alguien como yo, que desde la muerte de nuestros padres había intentado mantenerme firme. Cuando vi a la trabajadora llegar al hospital junto con el doctor, mi corazón se estrujó, porque sabía lo que iba a suceder y el miedo que había intentado ocultar al final se había hecho realidad. Si no hubiera sido por la intervención del misterioso hombre que tenía a mi lado, en ese momento Fernando estaría en manos del gobierno, al igual que Matthew, y yo estaría sola…

Cuando mi visión fue capaz de enfocarse en el doctor, me separé rápidamente de la mano de Markopoulou y me acerqué a él.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —pregunté instantáneamente.

El doctor me ignoró y, cuando habló, se dirigió totalmente al hombre que se acercó nuevamente a mí y puso una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.

—El bebé se encuentra bien, pero hemos detectado que sus bronquios no funcionan como deberían hacerlo. Eso significa que se debe tener mucho cuidado del lugar en el que habita, los lugares húmedos son completamente peligrosos, también lo es el polvo, que pueden causar que se escuché un ruido de cansancio en su garganta cuando respira. Los resfriados en su caso pueden agravarse con fiebres altas, respiración irregular y terminar convirtiéndose en asma. En este momento él se encuentra estable, la fiebre ha cesado y su respiración se está normalizando, está listo para ir a casa —anunció.

—¿Puedo verlo? —pregunté sintiéndome nerviosa.

—Claro, sígame.

El doctor me dirigió por unos pasillos, durante un minuto lo seguí sintiendo como mi ansiedad crecía cada vez más. Detestaba sentirme así, pero no podía estar de otra manera cuando había estado a punto de perder a mis hermanos. Cuando llegamos a una habitación blanca y de cortinas amarillas, la puerta de madera y pintura blanca se abrió y de ella salió una enfermera, ella me dejó entrar y dentro del cuarto se hallaban varias cunas y en una de ellas se encontraba mi pequeño hermano.

En el momento en que mis brazos lo acunaron cerca de mi pecho, mi corazón comenzó a latir de manera normal y la sensación de ansiedad fue dejando mi cuerpo poco a poco.

Las mejillas de Matthew se encontraban rosadas y sus párpados rojos y un poco hinchados de tanto llorar.

—Pronto nos iremos a casa —susurré cerca de él.

Uno de mis dedos dibujo la suave y tersa piel de su rostro, sus ojitos se encontraban cerrados, él había estado llorando desde que llegamos y recién en ese momento se había quedado dormido.

—Él la ha extrañado —dijo una enfermera que entraba en la habitación.

—Lo sé —respondí. Luego de que ella se marchó, sentí nuevamente unos pasos y una presencia detrás de mí.

—El doctor ha firmado el alta, ya podemos marcharnos de aquí.

 _¿Marcharnos?_ ,preguntó una pequeña voz dentro de mi cabeza.

—¿Nos vamos? —insistió él detrás de mí.

Su voz profunda y aterciopelada provocó enojo en mi interior, detestaba que las personas se metieran en mi vida, aunque él hubiera hecho que mis hermanos y yo estuviéramos juntos, no le daba el derecho de exigirme nada.

Cuando me volví hacía él para enfrentarlo y ponerlo en su lugar, la imagen frente a mí me paralizó por completo. Fernando se encontraba recostado sobre el hombro del misterioso señor Markopoulou, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era completamente acompasada.

—¿Cuándo…? —intenté preguntar, pero mi garganta se sentía seca y mis palabras quedaron sin terminar.

—Unos segundos después de que te marcharas para verlo a él —dijo señalando a Matthew con un gesto.

Cuando asentí sin querer volver a hablar o profundizar el tema, él comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación. Me perturbaba un poco el hecho de que Fernando tuviera esa actitud con una persona que no conocía, él era muy quisquilloso siempre que se acercaba a alguien y cuando salió corriendo hacia Markopoulou, lo había hecho sin dudar ni un momento, eso era lo que me desconcertaba.

En el momento en que vi el mostrador y a la enfermera se encontraban detrás de él, me detuve frente a ella para preguntar sobre los gastos del hospital.

—Disculpe… —comencé a decir pero el toque sutil de una mano me silenció.

—Camina a la salida —ordenó Markopoulou a mi lado.

—Pero… —intenté protestar, pero su mano libre atrapó la mía y con un poco de fuerza me jaló hacía la salida del hospital—. ¡Esperé! —protesté e intenté nuevamente detenerme, pero él reafirmó su agarre y prácticamente me forzó a seguirlo.

Cuando por fin nos detuvimos, fue delante de un hermoso coche plateado que se encontraba estacionado frente a nosotros.

—Entra —volvió a ordenar de manera arrogante.

—¿Quién se cree que es? —pregunté fulminándolo con la mirada.

—No intentes hacer ningún escándalo aquí —advirtió él sin alzar la voz o mostrar algún signo de irritación.

Por un momento me pregunté qué sucedía con él, pero si sucedía algo o no, no era mi problema, lo único que quería era que dejará de cargar a Fer y no volverlo a ver.

—¿Sucede algo, señor Markopoulou? —preguntó una voz burlona detrás de mí—. Acaso Isabella no quiere que usted la ayude, eso es extraño teniendo en cuenta en la situación en la que se encuentra.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar nuevamente, esa maldita mujer no se daba por vencida. Jane caminó detrás de mí unos pasos para luego ponerse frente a mí.

—Dime, Isabella, ¿el señor Markopoulou es en realidad tu prometido? Sabes muy bien que si me mientes lo voy a descubrir y te irá mucho peor porque haré que ni siquiera puedas ver a tus hermanos en tus visitas. Serás nadie para ellos en unos años si sigues con esta ridiculez.

—¡Basta! —dijo Markopoulou tomándome de la mano y acercándome a él—. Se lo advertí, déjela en paz. Si vuelvo a saber de usted haré que la despidan por acoso. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, vendrá a amenazar a Isabella, ¿entiende?

Sus palabras silenciaron e hicieron palidecer a Jane, él podía ser una persona muy autoritaria y amenazante cuando se lo proponía, además de arrogante.

—Isabella —dijo una sola vez en voz muy baja para que sólo yo pudiera escucharlo y entendí lo que quería.

Él abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí y Matthew y, en el momento que iba a entrar, una voz gritó un nombre que aún no había escuchado.

—¡Edward!

Me detuve y me volví un momento para ver de quién se trataba, un hombre rubio y de traje se acercaba a nosotros muy deprisa.

—Edward, ¿adónde vas? Haley acaba de… —Su voz fue desvaneciéndose al momento de percatarse de nuestra presencia, sus ojos pasaron de él a mis hermanos y a mí, varias veces—. ¿Quiénes son…?

—Jasper, mañana necesito que me busques muy temprano en la oficina —dijo cortante el hombre a mí lado.

Él me indicó nuevamente que subiera al coche, esa vez lo hice sin que nadie interrumpiera. Cuando estuve dentro, Edward recostó a Fernando con cuidado y él se subió en el lado del piloto. Rápidamente puso en marcha el auto y lo único que pude ver antes de marcharnos fue el rostro dudoso de Jane y la perplejidad del tal Jasper.

El viaje en coche se volvió tedioso y demasiado tenso para mi gusto. Mis párpados comenzaron a ceder al pesado y estresante día que había tenido, sentí como se iban cerrando y por un momento disfruté de la paz que un relajante sueño me ofrecía sobre el cómodo asiento de cuero tapizado.

Cada momento que intentaba cerrar los ojos y entregarme al sueño, la presencia del hombre a mí lado conduciendo y el peso del bebé en mis brazos lo evitaba. Sus ojos siempre estuvieron al frente, y yo no sabía lo que estaba pensando acerca de todo lo que había sucedido y cómo mis hermanos y yo nos encontrábamos en su coche.

El viaje se me hizo corto cuando después de unos cuantos minutos el coche se detuvo frente a un gran edificio.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunté mirando al lujoso hotel Sherry Netherland de la quinta avenida.

Él no me contestó, simplemente abrió la puerta y entregó las llaves al valet que se acercó para recibirlo. Edward rodeó el auto y abrió la puerta, sus manos tomaron a Fernando y, ya con él en brazos, movió una de sus manos para ofrecerme ayuda para salir.

—¿Acaso no piensa responder mi pregunta? —inquirí sintiendo como mi enojo y frustración volvían a resurgir en mi interior—. ¡No puede ignorar lo que le he preguntado! ¿Qué diablos quiere? ¿Por qué nos trajo aquí?

La imagen neutra que había tenido su rostro en todo momento cambió radicalmente, mostrándome una dura mirada de sus ojos verdes y su ceño fruncido. Su mano se retiró y, sin decirme una sola palabra, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del hotel. La imagen de él alejándose me alarmó y asustó al mismo tiempo, salí rápidamente del coche y lo seguí a toda prisa sobre el impresionante vestíbulo.

La inmensa decoración anticuada me abrumó, ese era uno de los mejores hoteles de Nueva York. Había dos sillones colocados en el lado izquierdo de la recepción, separados por una pequeña mesa de estilo victoriano y sobre ella había dos lámparas encendidas, dando un ambiente elegante. Mientras seguíamos nuestro camino, vi el hermoso candelabro iluminando las decoradas paredes y el blanco y extenso techo.

Varias personas pasaban a nuestro lado, saliendo y entrando, algunas me veían de manera extraña y entendía porque alguien como yo entrando en un hotel como ese no era algo que se viera todos los días.

El señor Markopoulou siguió su camino sin detenerse en la recepción y la mujer que se encontraba allí no dijo nada, sólo lo saludó de manera cordial. Cuando llegamos a los ascensores, él entró rápidamente en uno y yo intenté seguir su ritmo.

En el momento en que las puertas se cerraron, la tensión volvió a sentirse, sólo que esa vez más fuerte que antes. Mientras intentaba distraerme en los números de los pisos que íbamos subiendo, una pequeña tos llamó mi atención y me volví rápidamente para ver a Fernando que se encontraba removiéndose en los brazos de él.

—Bella… —llamó entre sueños. Por un momento pensé que se despertaría, pero no fue así y los siguientes segundos me parecieron eternos.

Las puertas se abrieron y él fue el primero en salir, dejándome atrás nuevamente. Por un momento la duda me inundó, evitando que mis pies se movieran; él se volvió y me observó, yo no sabía qué hacer o decir.

—No pienso esperarte todo el día —dijo con dureza y se volvió dándome la espalda y dejándome sola.

Salí del ascensor para encontrarme completamente en shock, un amplio y hermoso pasillo se extendía ante mí, era completamente lujoso y demasiado ostentoso. Definitivamente él debía ser muy rico para tener un lugar así.

Cuando me percaté de que él desaparecía en un pasillo, me apresuré a seguirlo. Cruzamos una sala decorada con un sofá en forma de L y dos sillones en color crema y orillas de madera de caoba; una mesa de vidrio en medio de ellos contenía una vela en un candelabro dorado y unos ceniceros de plata.

Una columna estaba decorada con espejos que ilustraban los sillones y una parte del comedor de la siguiente habitación. Él siguió su camino y yo intentaba no perderme en ese inmenso lugar de piso de mármol y columnas blancas y plantas naturales. Cruzamos un comedor amplio para veinte personas y la vista que mostraron las ventanas me hicieron retener el aire de la impresión.

Cuando por fin Markopoulou se detuvo, fue frente a una puerta, que con una de sus manos abrió y entró. Las luces se encendieron sin necesidad de presionar un interruptor, como lo habían hecho en el resto del lugar. Una gran cama cubierta de cobertores de seda verde me recibieron, cortinas blancas y un sofá rojo debajo de ellas, otro sofá de terciopelo verde hoja estaba colocado en una esquina y la chimenea se encontraba a un metro de un gran televisor, la mesita de noche era de vidrio y sobre ella había una lámpara que estaba encendida.

La habitación poseía dos ventanas y me daba curiosidad la vista que habría desde allí, pero un movimiento cerca de mí hizo que mis pensamientos se esfumaran y me concentrara en la persona que nos había traído ahí sin ningún motivo, o tal vez sí tenía uno.

—Pueden quedarse aquí y… —Él se detuvo por unos segundos—. Si necesitas algo puedes tomar lo que quieras de la cocina o cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunté porque quería saber qué hacía él trayéndonos a ese lugar.

—Es mejor que duermas, necesitas descansar —dijo fríamente y luego se volvió dándome la espalda. Iba a salir de la habitación sin contestar, ¿por qué no quería darme una respuesta?

—¿Qué diablos sucede con usted? —dije alzando la voz—. ¡Le estoy preguntando algo, por lo menos contésteme!

Necesitaba que me dijera algo, necesitaba escuchar por qué estaba haciendo todo eso.

Él se detuvo y sin mirarme dijo:

—No sé qué hacen aquí tú y tus hermanos, simplemente no puedo responder algo que ni yo mismo me explico.

El silencio se creó entre nosotros, yo no respondí y él no dijo nada más. Luego de unos minutos en silencio, Markopoulou se marchó dejándome sola con mis hermanos y totalmente confundida.

.

.

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Qué creen que haga Isabella? ¿Se ira del departamento, o se quedará?

¿Qué sucederá con Bella y sus hermanos? Muchas preguntas que espero vayamos resolviendo a medida que avanza la historia, aunque, luego se vendrán más sorpresas.

Gracias nuevamente por leerme y espero poder leer sus review, para saber si les ha gustado o que opinan del capítulo.

Bye, nos leemos hasta el próximo fin de semana. (Espero)


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Beta de Élite Fanfiction

com / groups / elite. Fanfiction

.

¡Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten!

.

Capítulo 3

.

Los rayos del sol que entraban por las pequeñas aberturas de las cortinas me indicaron que ya estaba amaneciendo. Mis ojos se sentían pesados y mi cuerpo, a pesar de que se encontraba sobre el suave colchón y las sábanas de seda, se sentía incómodo y adolorido.

Los suaves movimientos de Matthew a mi lado me hicieron girarme para observarlo. Él se estaba removiendo y sabía que pronto se despertaría para pedir su biberón, el problema era que yo no tenía ninguno para darle. Los minutos fueron pasando y mi incomodidad crecía, no sabía cómo iba a solucionar mis problemas, cómo haría para deshacerme de la presencia de la trabajadora social de nuestras vidas, mi mente estaba demasiado saturada de pensamientos y de tratar de encontrar soluciones cuando me sentía muy encerrada.

Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse finalmente después de horas de intentarlo, cuando por fin sentí que podría dormir aunque fuera unos pocos minutos, un quejido a mi lado me hizo abrirlos de nuevo.

—¿Matt? —lo llamé y gracias a la tenue luz de la lámpara de noche pude ver sus ojitos verdes y, rápidamente, mi corazón se inundó de paz y angustia al mismo tiempo—. ¿Tienes hambre? —pregunté tocando su estómago. Él rió y comenzó hacer gorgojos y chupar sus manos en formas de puños, luego tomo mi mano y jugó por unos momentos con ella. Pero, finalmente, empezó a desesperarse y el juego terminó.

Levanté a mi hermanito en mis brazos y caminé con él hacia la puerta, cuando salí de la habitación me detuve en medio del lujoso y ostentoso pasillo.

—Encontrar la cocina nos llevará un tiempo, Matt —dije mirando con horror el lugar que a mí más me parecía un laberinto.

Caminé por el pasillo de colores dorados y bronce, alfombras de figuras y bordados delicados, mesas con jarrones y flores amarillas, candelabros en las paredes y el techo que iluminaban mis pasos. Cuando por fin encontré una puerta de color caoba, tomé el picaporte y lo giré,cuando di un paso dentro de lo que parecía ser la cocina, una voz me asustó.

—Buenos días.

Me adentré un poco más, pasando una hermosa alacena blanca y un juego de té de plata sobre un estante de gavetas, sobre la mesa de madera había unas rosas amarillas que le daban un semblante muy elegante a la habitación. La isla que apareció frente a mí me dejó sorprendida, pero la imagen de un impresionante hombre detrás era más. Él se detuvo mientras abría el grifo y lavaba unas cosas que no pude ver, me miró fijamente y yo me sentí extraña ante sus atentos ojos verdes.

Él se movió de manera muy ágil en la cocina y el aroma que desprendía lo que estuviera cocinando olía muy bien, tanto que se me antojó.

Un quejido en mis brazos me hizo recordar el motivo por el cual había llegado allí. Me acerqué a donde él se encontraba, no quería molestarlo pero necesitaba encontrar algo para darle de comer a Matthew.

—Señor…—comencé a decir pero su voz profunda me interrumpió silenciándome.

—Edward—dijo y en realidad conocía su nombre, lo había escuchado del el extraño hombre que se había acercado a nosotros en el momento de subirnos al coche—. Deberías sentarte, la comida estará lista en pocos minutos.

—Gracias, pero yo no soy la que necesita…

Estaba hablando cuando un biberón apareció frente a mí, al ver que no lo tomaba en mis manos, él lo colocó sobre la isla, a unos centímetros de donde me encontraba.

—Es mejor que lo alimentes, si no quieres que se termine desesperando.

En esa ocasión me quedé callada y simplemente asentí, tomando el biberón y sentándome en una de las sillas del comedor. Matthew tomó rápidamente el biberón en sus manitas mientras yo lo sostenía, contemplando la fuerza que sus deditos empleaban y ayudándolo. Me hacía sentir feliz, adoraba cuidarlo porque sentía la presencia de mis padres en mis hermanos. La risa que dejaba escapar mi hermano en pequeñas ocasiones cuando dejaba de tomar el biberón y se dedicaba a jugar con mis dedos, me hacía sonreír y olvidarme de todo, hasta de la persona que se encontraba en la misma habitación que nosotros.

Los minutos fueron pasando y el cansancio empezó a ser visible en Matt, sus ojitos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos, pero le era imposible y, tras varios segundos de seguir jugando, él terminó durmiéndose en mis brazos y soltando el biberón de sus manitas. Lo levanté un poco para colocarlo sobre mi hombro y, con una de mis manos, di pequeñas palmaditas sobre su espalda para que expulsara el aire.

La presencia de Markopoulou, que había estado evitando todo ese tiempo, fue más fuerte en el momento en que colocó algunos platos frente a mí y otros en el asiento vacío que estaba a mi lado. El improvisto desayuno, se veía delicioso y abrió mi apetito inmediatamente.

Cereal con leche y fresas en su interior, waffles de moras azules, frutas bañadas con yogurt natural, jugo de naranja y café, todo se veía delicado y sabía completamente sabroso. Con mi mano libre le empecé a dar pequeños bocados a mi plato de frutas, pero por un momento el peso de Matthew rindió mi brazo izquierdo con el cual lo sostenía. Un movimiento en la mesa me hizo levantar la vista hacia mi acompañante y ver la imagen del hombre que me había traído a su apartamento sin preguntarme primero me trajo incomodidad y sorpresa al notar como él se acercaba a Matthew.

—No—dije instantáneamente y él frunció el ceño, sus ojos verdes tan penetrantes sobre los míos me hicieron intimidarme.

—Tú también necesitas alimentarte y descansar y con él en tus brazos no podrás hacerlo—explicó un poco molesto por mi actitud.

—Estoy bien, puedo comer así —contesté,acomodando nuevamente a Matt para que estuviera más cómodo.

Cuando me dispuse a seguir comiendo, sus manos hicieron contacto con la piel de mis brazos y una suave pero intensa sensación corrió rápidamente por mis venas, y él aprovechó mi breve aturdimiento para arrebatarme a Matt de mis brazos.

—¡Oye!, ¿qué haces? —protesté levantándome de la silla y caminando detrás de él.

—Vuelve al comedor y termina de comer—ordenó severamente.

—¡Tú a mí no vas a darme órdenes! ¡Regrésame a Matt! —contesté molesta, pero a pesar de mis palabras poco maduras él no se detuvo—. ¡Detente! —pedí alcanzándolo y tomando uno de sus brazos intenté que se detuviera pero fue inútil—. Regrésamelo, por favor… —prácticamente supliqué, sintiendo la angustia crearse en mi interior. Desde el momento en que Matt había nacido, siempre habíamos estado juntos, Fer y yo éramos las únicas personas que él tenía en la vida, era mi responsabilidad cuidarlo y mantenerlo, no solo a él,sino a los dos.

Una imagen apareció de repente en mi mente, una de las imágenes que había intentado tanto borrar desde hacía cinco meses. El accidente de mis padres regresaba nuevamente a mis pensamientos para torturarme y recordarme como instantáneamente lo habíamos perdido todo. Los amargos recuerdos siguieron avanzando y deshaciendo el muro que había creado con tanto esfuerzo después de llorarlos cuando supe que ellos habían muerto,cuando desperté en ese frío hospital yun doctor me informóque habíamos quedado huérfanos. En ese momento supe que la única persona que podía hacerse cargo de ellos era yo y, aunque no estaba preparada, tenía que hacerlo. A pesar de que algunos momentos eran difíciles, habíamos salido adelante en esos últimos meses, no sabía qué deparaba nuestro futuro pero no habría futuro si no era con ellos.

Mis pies dejaron de avanzar y las imágenes seguían apareciendo para torturarme, mis ojos sólo fueron conscientes de la imagen de Markopoulou alejándose por el inmenso pasillo, rodeado de plantas y estatuas de antiguas figuras griegas, con mi hermanito en sus brazos.

—Por favor… —mis labios seguían repitiendo, pero más débilmente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó, pero de repente escuché una voz muy cerca de mí y una mano sobre mi hombro.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Su pregunta sólo la captó una parte de mi cerebro, la otra se encontraba sumergida en el pasado y los recuerdos—. Debes estar muy cansada, es mejor que comas un poco y luego regreses a la habitación. —Lo escuché decir nuevamente pero no respondí.

Él me dirigió hacia la cocina de nuevo y me sentó en la silla en la que había estado momentos atrás.

—¿Por qué intervino? ¿Qué quiere de nosotros? —pregunté cuando él retomó su asiento.

—No lo sé—fue su respuesta.

Después de dejarme en medio del pasillo, él había llevado a Matt a la habitación en la cual nos había instalado. En ese momento no me atrevía a llegar allí y despertar a mis hermanos, en realidad sentía que ellos se merecían dormir tranquilos, aún faltaban dos horas para que estuviéramos completamente bajo el intensó sol del verano. Luego de marcharnos de ese apartamento volveríamos a nuestras vidas.

Esperé unos segundos a que su respuesta fuera más clara para mí y que me explicara sus intenciones, pero él no tenía ninguna intención de ampliarla.

—Eso no es una respuesta —comenté, llevándome con el tenedor un trozo de carne a la boca y saboreándolo al mismo tiempo.

—Sólo termina de comer y ve a dormir —dijo con un poco de dureza en su tono.

—¿Podría dejar de darme órdenes? No es nada mío para que lo haga —respondí fulminándolo con la mirada.

Odiaba que las personas me trataran como una niña, no soportaba que me vieran como alguien incapaz e irresponsable que no tenía la madurez suficiente para cuidar a dos niños. Claramente él no había dicho eso pero otras personas sí, y sus constantes órdenes desde que lo había encontrado en el hospital me hacían recordarlo con demasiada siguió callado lo que duró el improvisado desayuno.

Cuando me levanté de la mesa, tomé su plato y el mío, me disponía a lavarlos e hice el ademán de llevarlos al fregadero, pero unas manos suaves y más fuertes que las mías me detuvieron, tomándome de las muñecas suavemente.

—Hay servidumbre para que se encargue de eso.

—Pero yo puedo hacerlo —dije, intentando alejar mis manos de las él.

—Dije que fueras a descansar, ¿por qué no simplemente lo haces?

—Después de…

Él soltó mis manos bruscamente e, interrumpiéndome, dijo:

—Haz lo que quieras.

Salió de la cocina rápidamente, dejándome sola, completamente aturdida y con una sensación extraña en mi cuerpo.

Cuando comencé a lavar los dos platos que habíamos ocupado, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y una mujer mayor apareció frente a mí. Sus ojos cafés me miraron directamente y sentí que lo hacía con demasiada intensidad, algo que me molestó mucho.

—¿Me permite? —dijo acercándose a mí y tomando mi lugar.

Ella no dijo nada más y supuse que había sido Markopoulou quien la había enviado a hacer el trabajo que a mí me había advertido no realizar. Salí de la habitación por la misma puerta por la que había entrado, mis pies me guiaron por el espacioso pasillo lleno de alfombras con decoraciones muy particulares.

La escasa luz que había me permitía ver lo suficiente para imaginarme cuán poderoso era ese hombre, pero lo que no tenía claro era qué hacíamos nosotros ahí. ¿Acaso él pensaba que merecíamos ser su obra de caridad?

Me detuve frente a un hermoso ventanal de estilo francés que daba a un balcón, afuera debía haber una de las mejores vistas del apartamento y apostaba a que debía ser del Central Park. Intenté acercarme un poco más, pero un movimiento en la siguiente habitación llamó mi atención. Caminé lentamente hasta allí, pero al principio la oscuridad no me permitió ver a nadie, hasta que mi vista se enfocó en la sombra de un hombre.

Markopoulou se encontraba de espaldas a mí. La habitación parecía ser otra sala de estar, tenía varios sofás de diseño antiguo, algunas de las plantas llegaban hasta el techo y otras eran pequeñas vista que los ventanales ofrecían en esa parte era la misma que había visto momentos atrás, pero con la diferencia de que el ángulo era más impresionante.

Edward Markopoulou parecía encontrarse incómodo, sus manos estaban dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Quise acercarme un poco más, pero había algo que me detenía, una parte de mí me impedía hacerlo. Caminé más cerca de una de las plantas que se encontraba cerca del ventanal, pero no puse mucha atención a mi alrededor y un jarrón que se encontraba detrás de la maceta terminó balanceándose en la pequeña mesa en la cual se encontraba. Intenté tomarlo, pero mi acción fue demasiado lenta y el objeto terminó estrellándose contra el piso.

En ese preciso momento un teléfono comenzó a sonar y él, que ya no se encontraba observando la ciudad, se movió rápidamente en la habitación y lo único que pude hacer fue esperar que, en la oscuridad, él no notara mi presencia. Iba a aprovechar la llamada, que en ese momento estaba contestando, para marcharme, pero él tono de su voz, con ese acento extranjero,me dejó inmóvil en el mismo lugar.

Su voz adquirió un tono molesto y me pregunté porqué. ¿Tendría a alguien en su vida? ¿Era casado? No, no había visto un anillo en su dedo; a menos que a él no le gustará llevarlo por alguna razón en especial, pero a mí simplemente no me interesaba saber.

Iba a retomar mi camino lo más silenciosamente posible, cuando las luces se encendieron y sentí la presencia de él detrás de mí. Rápidamente contuve la respiración y traté de no voltearme a verlo, pero yo ya le había causado varios problemas y que ese pequeño pero costoso jarrón se quebrara había sido mi culpa y tenía que afrontar lo que tuviera que decirme. En lugar de disculparme, terminé inclinándome frente al jarrón destrozado y comencé a recoger los pequeños trozos con mis manos.

—Era un antiguo jarrón egipcio—dijo él calmadamente—, el favorito de mi madre.

—Lo siento…No fue mi intención hacerlo, simplemente no lo vi… —me disculpé y quise que mis palabras se escucharan lo más sinceras posibles. En realidad lo sentía mucho, pero lo que más me aterrorizaba era estar bajo sus ojos tan verdes como las hojas de primavera.

En ningún momento levanté la mirada para verlo a los ojos, en todo momento me mantenía con la mirada baja, percatándome de cada pequeña porcelana que se había esparcido. Por varios segundos no lo escuché y no lo sentí observándome, pensé que él se había marchado, pero no fue así.

—¿Qué hacías aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la habitación?

Su primera pregunta hizo que me sonrojara.¿Qué hacía ahí? Él tenía mucha razón, ¿por qué había estado observándolo en la oscuridad? Si hubiera seguido mi camino en lugar de quedarme a mirarlo por unos breves minutos, nada de eso hubiera sucedido.

No sabía si él seguía mirándome, pero yo no quería enfrentarlo, era el segundo objeto que él perdía por mi culpa. ¿Cómo iba a pagarlo? ¡Debía costar demasiado!Mis ahorros no iban a ser suficientes.

Seguí recogiendo los pedazos del jarrón egipcio, pero con tantas cosas en mi mente no me di cuenta cuando uno de los trozos cortó la palma de mi mano. La sangre comenzó a salir y mi mano terminó siendo completamente herida dolía y mucho…

Con la otra mano intenté detener el sangrado, pero otras manos llegaron hasta mí rápidamente. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba.

Sus ojos me escrutaron minuciosamente y sólo cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que no era algo que necesitaría puntos, me levantó.

—¿Cómo puedes ponerte a recoger algo así? Mira lo que te has hecho.

—No es algo importante, no es tan profundo —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—¡Kali! —llamó alzando la voz un poco—, termina de recoger esto.

La misma mujer que se había aparecido en la cocina, llegó en ese momento y con los objetos de limpieza empezó a limpiar el desastre que terminé haciendo.

Por un momento pensé que él me soltaría, pero no fue así. Markopoulou me llevó a otra habitación rápidamente, sin soltar mi mano herida, y cuando entramos me sentó en uno de los sofás que se encontraban allí.

La habitación era elegante y a la vez fría, había una biblioteca en una esquina mientras que en el otro extremo se encontraba un mini bar y detrás del escritorio había una ventana.

Él abrió varias gavetas durante unos segundos, hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba: un botiquín de emergencias. Se inclinó frente a mí y la extraña sensación que había sentido antes volvió a crearse en mi estómago. Por extraño que pareciera, me sentía nerviosa.

Edward sacó un bote con un líquido rosado y tomó mi mano delicadamente, fue limpiando la herida con suavidad y la sangre que tenía fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Cuando él presionó una parte en la que todavía había un vidrio aparté mi mano y la alejé de él.

—¡Ah! —me quejé frunciendo el ceño.

Él intentó tomarla nuevamente pero no le permití hacerlo.

—No, eso duele —dije seriamente.

Markopoulou me observó y, aunque me parecía raro,en su mirada pude notar brevemente una pisca de diversión.

—No la presionaré esta vez —prometió obligándome a acercar mi mano a la suya y siguió limpiándome delicadamente.

El pequeño vidrio que se había incrustado fue retirado con rapidez con una pequeña pinza, luego envolvió mi mano con una venda y la aseguró con un esparadrapo. Al terminar me quedé observando por varios minutos el trabajo que había hecho. Mientras tanto, él terminó de guardar todo y, por más que yo prefería estar sola en ese momento, Markopoulou estaba en la habitación y dudaba que se retirara. No quería verlo a la cara y por ello fingía prestar atención a mi vendaje.

—¿Duele? —preguntó repentinamente, obligándome a llevar mi atención a él, algo que había intentado evitar en todo ese tiempo.

—No —respondí, apartando la mirada otra vez.

—Deberías intentar descansar un poco —sugirió mientras caminaba hacia el mini bar y tomaba una jarra de agua, que se encontraba sobre una bandeja de plata, y vertía un poco en una copa.

—Sí, lo intentaré.

Me levanté del cómodo sillón y caminé hacia la salida del estudio, en el momento que tomé el pomo de la puerta una pequeña parte de mí se arrepentía de marcharme, de dejar su extraña y fría compañía, pero la otra parte estaba completamente feliz alejándose de él. Por un breve momento me volví para ver a Markopoulou sentado en uno de los sofás, sosteniendo la copa de agua en una de sus manos, mientras sus ojos verdes me miraban fijamente. Rápidamente sentí como mis mejillas volvían a sonrojarse y antes de que siguieracon su intenso escrutinio, decidí salir de allí.

No me detuve en todo el camino a la habitación y cuando llegué, Matt y Fernando aún seguían dormidos. Traté de acostarme junto a ellos y cerrar mis ojos, haría lo que él me había estado diciendo desde que lo encontré en la cocina, descansaría y luego me marcharía de ese lugar y terminaría con el extraño nerviosismo que sentía por ese hombre.

.

.

Los rayos del sol, queimpactaban directamente en mi rostro,impidieron que pudiera seguir durmiendo. Me moví perezosamente en la cama y con una de mis manos esperé tocar el cuerpecito de Matt, pero con lo único que me encontré fue el vacío. Me senté en la cama y comencé a buscarlos a ambos, pero ninguno de los dos estaba en la habitación.

—¡Fernando!—grité comenzando a asustarme—. ¿Dónde están? Si te has escondido o si esto es una broma…

—Están en el comedor, señorita. Buenos días —dijo Kali, al entrar en la habitación.

Su presencia repentina me sorprendió, pero sus palabras me tranquilizaron.

—¿Tomará un baño ahora o después de almorzar? —preguntó mientras arreglaba la cama, que hasta hacía unos momentos había estado ocupando.

—¿Qué hora es?—pregunté mirando la ciudad de Nueva York iluminada por el brillante y fuerte sol.

—Es la una de la tarde.

Me giré hacía ella completamente sorprendía.

—¿La una? —repetí tontamente.

—Sí, señorita, ha estado dormida algunas horas.

—Jamás he dormido tanto… —Un repentino llanto detuvo mis palabras y sin esperar un segundo más, salí corriendo de la habitación.

Cuando llegué al comedor que había visto la noche anterior, me impresionó su belleza, pero no me detuvo de buscar a la razón de los sollozos que tanto me preocupaban. Cuando lo vi, no me extraño que estuviera llorando. Matt se encontraba en los brazos de una de las sirvientas y ella le daba el biberón o por lo menos lo intentaba, aunque el bebé lo apartaba con sus manitas desesperadamente.

Llegué hasta ella y tomé a Matt en mis brazos, mi pequeño hermano rápidamente sintió el cambio y en el momento en que me vio con sus hermosos ojos verdes, sus llantos comenzaron a cesar.

—Señorita, usted puede ir a almorzar y yo me puedo encargar del bebé.

—No —le contesté a la sirvienta bruscamente—. ¿Qué sucede Matt, no tienes hambre? —le hablé cariñosa mente mientras lo mecía suavemente en mis brazos.

Extendí mi mano hacia la joven, pidiéndole en silencio el biberón que todavía sostenía. Luego le ofrecí nuevamente el biberón y esa vez él lo tomó sin ningún problema.

—Bella, ¿qué hacemos aquí? —Escuché decir a Fernando desde algún lugar de la habitación. Cuando lo busqué con la mirada, lo encontré sentado en el comedor de caoba, almorzando lo que parecía ser un delicioso platillo.

—Luego te lo explico —contesté sin querer decirle nada de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

—Kali, prepara dos lugares más en la mesa.

Cuando escuché la voz de Markopoulou detrás de mí, no pude evitar dar un salto y voltearme rápidamente para ver su impresionante cuerpo, él era un hombre imponente y tenía un aire arrogante.

Él bajó la mirada hacía mí y luego hacía Matt, pero rápidamente la alejó y pasó a mi lado ignorándome.

—Señorita…—dijo Kali, indicándome que me sentara en el gran comedor.

Caminé hacia mi asiento y me deslicé con cuidado en la silla. Un moisés apareció a mi lado repentinamente, era blanco y tenía lazos azules a su alrededor.

—No puedes sostenerlo en tus brazos todo el tiempo —dijo Markopoulou caminando hacia su asiento en la cabecera del comedor.

—No era necesario que comprara esto —respondí sintiéndome extraña.

El moisés era nuevo, él no podía negarlo y no quería ni imaginarme cuánto le había costado. Ya le debía demasiado a ese hombre para que él le sumara un objeto de bebé que sólo usaría una vez, eso definitivamente era mucho para mí.

—Si es necesario o no, lo decido yo, ¿está claro para ti? —contestó él destilando arrogancia y mirándome con superioridad.

Lo odiaba. Estaba completamente segura de eso.

Yo no contesté y él tampoco siguió hablando, y estaba muy agradecida de que no lo hiciera. No quería saber nada más que tuviera que ver con el señor Edward, además no quería darle la oportunidad de seguirme humillando.

.

.

Después de ducharme, me vestí y con lo poco que traía en mi mochila preparé a los niños para irnos de ese lugar.

—Vamos, Fer —dije extendiendo mi mano y tomando la suya.

Matthew se encontraba despierto en mis brazos e iba balbuceando mientras nos dirigíamos a la entrada principal.

—¿Bella? —Una voz muy conocida para mí me hizo detenerme repentinamente—. Necesitamos hablar contigo —dijo amablemente.

Yo me giré lentamente y al verla me quedé completamente sorprendida.

—¿Claire? ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté mientras mi mirada iba de Markopoulou a ella.

¿Cómo se había enterado Claire de que yo me encontraba en ese lugar? ¿Y cómo él sabía de la existencia de ella en mi vida?

.

.

 **Aviso, el próximo fin de semana se viene la actu de Te lo ruego…Libérame, así que, pospongo está para el primer Sábado o domingo de febrero. Hasta esa fecha podrán leer el cap 4. Y posiblemente traeré sorpresas para el 14 de febrero, aún no estoy completamente segura pero estaré dando más información en mi grupo de Face.**

 **Bye, nos leemos hasta el siguiente cap.**

 **Quiero agradecer mucho a las personas que me han dejado sus reviews, los he leído y me alegra saber que les ha gustado e intrigado mi historia. Espero poder seguirlas sorprendiendo cada vez más.**


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo Beteado por Flor Carrizo, Beta de Élite Fanfiction.

.

Bueno, aquí les dejo esta nueva actualización, con bastante retraso pero no tuve mucho tiempo en estas últimas semanas. Espero que les guste.

.

Capítulo 4

.

La imagen de Claire junto al señor Markopoulou me confundió totalmente.

—Bella, ven —pidió Claire señalando el sofá junto a ella.

—No —respondí, mirando sus cálidos ojos negros—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste que nos encontrábamos en este lugar?

Claire dejó escapar un suspiro y, cerrando sus ojos, dijo:

—Edward fue muy amable al contactarse conmigo y traerme hasta aquí. No deberías comportarte tan groseramente con él, cuando lo único que está haciendo es ser amable.

Su reprimenda sólo hizo que me avergonzara y que mi ceño se frunciera, mostrando que sus palabras me afectaban.

—¿Tú lo conoces? —pregunté evitando mostrarme enojada con ella.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo? —seguí interrogando sin importarme que él estuviera a su lado.

—Bella, ¿podemos hablar de esto después?

—¿Por qué? ¿No lo podemos hacer ahora? —insistí impacientemente. Mi noche no había sido tan relajante y las horas que había podido dormir no habían sido suficientes.

—Claire, necesita descansar —respondió él con una profunda y aterciopelada voz que me hizo odiarlo aún más.

—Quiero hablar con ella a solas, ¿puedo? —le dije, sintiéndome muy infantil y caprichosa, pero en ese momento no me sentía muy bien y, después de pensar tanto tiempo en mi problema principal, mis nervios estaban demasiado alterados.

—No —él respondió asombrándome.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté confusa, tal vez había interpretado mal su respuesta.

—Claire, ve a descansar, deja que Kali te lleve a una de las habitaciones.

—Edward, no es necesario —contestó ella mirándome apenada.

—Por supuesto que sí, por favor, haz lo que te pido, yo me encargo de ella.

Kali acompañó a Claire, ambas pasaron frente a mí y se alejaron por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones.

—¿Qué? Pero…

—Milly, puedes llevarte a los niños —ordenó a la misma sirvienta que había intentado darle el biberón a Matthew en el almuerzo.

—Por supuesto que no —dije e, instantáneamente, reafirmé mi agarre en ambos niños.

—No seas tan testaruda y deja que ella los lleve a descansar un rato.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Nosotros debemos marcharnos, no debemos estar más tiempo aquí, yo debo ir a…

—¿Trabajar? —terminó él mi oración.

—Sí, tengo cuentas que pagar y que no lo harán solas —respondí con ironía.

—Milly, haz lo que te he dicho —dijo nuevamente a la sirvienta que no se había movido de su lugar.

—Sí, señor —respondió ella y se acercó a mí.

—Yo dije que no…

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar —sentenció él interrumpiéndome otra vez.

La tal Milly terminó llevándose a los niños y despareciendo por el inmenso pasillo.

—¿De qué quiere hablar? —pregunté fulminándolo con la mirada.

Odiaba su actitud prepotente conmigo y la forma de ordenar a los demás.

—Acompáñame —respondió y empezó a caminar en dirección al estudió, al cual me había llevado la noche anterior.

Lo seguí sin dirigirle la palabra, ya era demasiado con que él se comportara de manera tan pedante y grosera conmigo para que yo intentara ser amable.

Cuando la puerta del estudio se cerró detrás de mí, un nerviosismo comenzó a recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo. Ese hombre era demasiado reservado y misterioso para mi bien, hacía que mi mente se hiciera muchas preguntas.

—¿Tus padres murieron hace cinco meses? —preguntó él trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad con sus sorpresivas palabras.

La imagen de un coche atravesándose en nuestro camino en la carretera me provocó un escalofrío y, por unos segundos, pude sentir como mi mente intentaba retroceder el tiempo a ese momento y volver a revivir todo en mis pensamientos.

—Sí —contesté instantáneamente, aún sumergida en mi resiente pasado.

—¿Tienes algún familiar por parte de alguno de tus padres?

—No —respondí de forma cortante.

—¿Segura? —insistió y su duda me enfureció.

—Sí. ¿Cree que tendríamos todos estos problemas si contáramos con alguien? Soy la única persona que los puede cuidar y proteger.

Los ojos verdes de Edward se enfocaron en mí con demasiada intensidad, tanto que mi enojo comenzó a disiparse un poco.

Repentinamente escuché un toque en la puerta que logró asustarme.

—¿Edward? —dijo una voz poco familiar para mí.

Cuando me volví para verlo, me di cuenta de que era el mismo hombre rubio del hospital.

—Jasper, puedes pasar —respondió Markopoulou mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones que se encontraba a su lado.

Él hombre rubio me miró con recelo al principio, estrechó la mano con Edward y luego se volvió hacia mí.

—Tú debes ser Isabella Marie Swan.

—Sí, ¿quién es usted? —pregunté dudando de su presencia en ese lugar.

—Soy Jasper Whitlock, amigo de Edward y CEO de la naviera Markopoulou en esta ciudad. ¿Y tú?

Él extendió su mano en señal de saludo frente a mí. Por un momento dudé, pero después de unos segundos la tomé y sin pensar contesté:

—Hermana mayor y mesera en un buen hotel de la ciudad.

Mi respuesta lo hizo reír y, en el momento que giré, mi mirada cayó brevemente en Markopoulou. Me di cuenta de que a él también le había parecido gracioso.

—¿De qué es lo que quiere hablar conmigo, señor Markopoulou? —interrumpí. La risa del hombre rubio cesó y Markopoulou posó toda su atención en mí.

—Jasper —dijo él y su amigo habló en su lugar.

—He investigado tu caso con trabajo social y no quiero mentirte o preocuparte pero…

—¿Por qué investigó de mí? —cuestioné interrumpiéndolo. No me molestaba que lo hubiera hecho, pero no me gustaba que las personas se entrometieran en mi vida.

—Yo se lo pedí —dijo una voz firme y profunda al otro lado de la habitación.

—Isabella, ¿puedo llamarte así? —prosiguió Jasper, yo sólo asentí—. ¿Estás segura del cargo y la responsabilidad que llevas contigo?

 _¿Qué?_ , me pregunté interiormente. Ya había pasado por eso, cada día tenía que lidiar con preguntas así o conjeturas sin sentido como esas.

—No lo hago para ofenderte, simplemente necesito saberlo —intentó explicarse al ver mi ceño fruncido.

—Estoy muy segura de lo que hago, no voy a arrepentirme, ellos me necesitan y yo a ellos. Así de simple, señor Whitlock —respondí duramente.

—Sabes que si cometes un error o si la trabajadora social encuentra algo que sea motivo suficiente para un juez, podrán quitártelos, tú no podrías recuperarlos, ¿verdad? —dijo tranquilamente.

—Sí —contesté sin mirarlo.

—Tienes mucha voluntad al encargarte de tus hermanos, Isabella, pero es un camino muy difícil el que te espera, no podrás seguir con tus estudios y tendrás que trabajar el doble para poder mantenerlos. Es admirable que quieras ser una buena hermana, pero no creo que para un juez y el sistema sea suficiente.

Me encogí de hombros sin responderle.

—Faltan dos años para que cumplas los veintiún años, dos años es mucho tiempo y más si tienes a alguien detrás de ti observando cada paso que das y esperando a que cometas un error para quitártelos. Jane quiere demostrar que no puedes con la responsabilidad. ¿Cómo mantendrás a tus hermanos después de que tus ahorros se acaben? El trabajo en el bar no es suficiente, ¿encontrarás otro?

—Si es necesario, sí —respondí segura de lo que estaba diciendo, sabía que él simplemente estaba haciéndome ver lo dura que era la vida cuando ya no tienes a nadie y que nada sería fácil para mí, pero estaba empezando a molestarme.

—¿Dónde? ¿En un supermercado? ¿Qué diferencia habría? No creo que puedas respirar tranquila con un sueldo tan incompetente.

Desde que él había empezado a hablar había intentado no mirarlo a la cara, pero luego de escucharlo, lo hice. Dejando ver lo mucho que me ofendían sus palabras, respondí irónicamente:

—Entonces, ¿qué me sugiere? ¿Venderme?

Whitlock abrió sus ojos sorprendido y Markopoulou simplemente me observó en silencio desde donde se encontraba.

—Siento si mis palabras te ofendieron en algún…

—No —dije interrumpiendo a Jasper—. No me importa cuánto trabaje, o el lugar, siempre y cuando tengamos un lugar donde vivir y comida, creo que estaremos bien.

—¿Tú harías algo así? —preguntó incrédulo. Por su expresión podía darme cuenta de que él se refería a mi respuesta anterior.

—Señor —comencé—, mis padres me inculcaron valores que no pienso derrochar de esa manera. Además, si yo no los practico, ¿cómo podré darles el ejemplo a mis hermanos? Siendo prostituta dudo que lo haga.

—Eso… me parece… bien —contestó un poco más relajado.

—¿En serio creyó que yo me vendería? —pregunté con sarcasmo.

—Bueno… Eres una chica joven y…

—Seré joven, señor Whitlock, no estúpida —respondí con firmeza y proseguí—. Señor Markopoulou, quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento desde anoche, fui grosera y lo siento. Ahora, creo que es tiempo de que mis hermanos y yo nos marchemos. —Lo busqué con la mirada y, cuando vi sus ojos verdes, continué—: Adiós y gracias —finalicé.

Di media vuelta y empecé a caminar a la puerta cuando su voz me detuvo.

—Espera —dijo—, tal vez sí hay una manera para que puedas tener a tus hermanos y no pasar por tantas dificultades.

—No tengo dinero para gastarlo en abogados y no aceptaré dinero suyo —respondí.

—Yo nunca dije que te ofrecería dinero —contestó con arrogancia—, y tampoco tengo tiempo para meterme en procesos legales cuando tengo cosas más importantes de las cuales encargarme. Pero hay una solución más fácil.

—¿Y cuál es esa solución? —pregunté por curiosidad.

—Que te cases conmigo —dijo y mi mente no pudo procesar ninguna de sus palabras.

Se hizo un profundo silencio en la habitación, lo único que podía escuchar eran los latidos de mi corazón.

—¿Qué? —logré articular después de lo que me parecieron minutos, aunque quizá fueron sólo segundos, no estaba segura.

—¿Qué? —repitió Jasper y agregó con asombró y perplejidad—. ¿De qué estás hablando, Edward? ¡Te has vuelto loco!

—Isabella —dijo Edward y los vellos de mi piel se erizaron. Yo me quedé inmóvil en el mismo lugar, no sabía qué decir o cómo reaccionar, sus palabras me habían dejado completamente en shock.

Lo que él había dicho no era cierto, no podía serlo. Intenté repetirlo una y otra vez en mi mente hasta creérmelo, porque era demasiado increíble para ser verdad. De repente empecé a sentir que el aire se volvía más pesado.

—¡Edward, dime que sólo estás bromeando! —insistió Jasper, pero Markopoulou no le respondió. Podía sentir su mirada fija en mí, yo intenté encontrar mi voz y decirle algo, pero simplemente no salió nada de mis labios.

Un repentino miedo se incrustó en mi pecho y me arrebató la valentía que había sentido, me sentí extraña, demasiado vulnerable. Una de mis manos buscó el picaporte de la puerta y, sin esperar más, la abrí y salí de la habitación sin contestar las palabras de Edward.

En el momento en que estuve afuera, el aire que había estado reteniendo desde hacía unos segundos salió de mi pecho, mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza y mi mente se encontraba en blanco, sólo un pensamiento persistía en mi cabeza y no dudaba hacer lo que me indicaba: marcharme de ese lugar.

.

.

 **Edward** **POV**

—Edward, no lo dijiste enserio, ¿verdad?

Jasper no había cesado de preguntar desde que las palabras habían salido de mi boca.

—Jasper, cállate —dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

En el momento en que se cayó y se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban cerca del escritorio, mi mente trajo el recuerdo de la conversación que había sostenido con Claire esa misma mañana.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Me encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de Isabella. Unas horas antes me había reunido en la oficina con Jasper y_ _,_ _después de buscarme lo que le había pedido, decidí venir personalmente a ver a la persona que me ayudaría a responder algunas preguntas._

 _La puerta se abrió y una mujer mayor apareció ante mí._

— _Claire, tiempo sin verte —saludé cordialmente._

— _Es una sorpresa para mí verte aquí, Edward. Has crecido tanto… —dijo_ _ella_ _con añoranza en el tono de su voz, como si_ _los recuerdos_ _estuviera_ _n_ _apareciendo_ _en su mente en_ _ese_ _momento—_ _._ _¿_ _P_ _uedo saber el motivo de esta inesperada visita?_

— _Necesito hablar contigo de la niña a qui_ _e_ _n cuidas —contesté._

— _¿Isabella? ¿Qué sucede con ella? —preguntó con cierto temor y preocupación en su voz._

— _¿Puedo pasar? —_ _consulté_ _antes de responder a sus preguntas._

— _Por supuesto._

 _Al entrar en la pequeña y humilde casa, me di cuenta de las dificultades por las cuales ella estaba pasando, no debía ser muy fácil para una joven de dieciocho años_ _tener todas esas_ _responsabilidad_ _es_ _sobre sus hombros._

— _Siéntate —ofreció_ _la mujer_ _al llegar a la pequeña y ordinaria sala—_ _._ _Sé qué no estás acostumbrado a este tipo de lugares, pero es lo único que tenemos_ _._ _—_ _L_ _a modesta disculpa de Claire me hizo entender que mi expresión era demasiado despectiva._

— _Eso no importa —respondí alejando la mirada de los escasos objetos que adornaban la habitación._

— _¿Quieres algo de tomar? —ofreció amablemente_ _,_ _pero negué con la cabeza su oferta—_ _._ _¿Cómo conoces a Bella? —preguntó y rápidamente reconocí la forma en como la había llamado, era la misma que había usado el hermano en el hospital._

— _La conocí en el Hotel P_ _enínsula, casualmente se convirtió en mi mesera habitual._

— _Pero… ¿_ _s_ _ucedió algo? —preguntó intentando no alarmarse._

— _No, no es eso. En realidad s_ _í_ _tuvo algunos problemas anoche en el hospital pero…_

— _¿Cómo? —Claire se levantó del sofá en el cual se encontraba sentada._

 _Su rostro mostró preocupación y rápidamente intent_ _é_ _explicarme:_

— _Permíteme explicarte lo que pas_ _ó_ _—pedí y ella volvió a sentarse—_ _._ _El bebé se enfermó, nada grave —aclaré al instante—_ _,_ _pero el doctor al parecer no pudo dejar pasar el hecho de que Isabella fuera la encargada del bebé y prácticamente la vieron como la responsable de lo que sucedió._

— _¿Matthew tuvo fiebre y su respiración se volvió irregular? —preguntó Claire._

 _Yo asentí_ _._

— _Sí,_ _un ataque de asma_ _,_ _dice que lo puede causar_ _la humedad y_ _el_ _polvo, además de otras cosas._

— _Tanto_ _Matthew como Fernando han heredado la misma enfermedad de su madre, ella también padeció de_ _asma_ _—explicó._

— _Sé que estás preocupada_ _,_ _pero él se encuentra mejor —dije intentando sonar menos indiferente ante su preocupación._

— _Entonces_ _, ¿_ _dónde están? —preguntó de repente._

— _En mi departamento —contesté y ella frunció el ceño confundida._

— _¿Edward?_

— _¿Qué? —inquirí al escuchar mi nombre._

— _¿Por qué están en tu departamento?_

— _¿Adónde querías que los llevara a pasar la noche? ¿_ _Qué los dejara en_ _la calle? —_ _M_ _i voz se encontraba bastante calmada para sonar irónico o arrogante con ella._

— _Quiero saber qu_ _é_ _sucedió exactamente anoche y espero que seas tan amable de decírmelo, Edward._

 _Los minutos fueron pasando mientras narraba, más o menos, lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, no estaba dispuesto a extenderme en detalles que no tenía la intención de decir._

— _¡Mi pequeña! —exclamó_ _Claire_ _consternada_ _cuando_ _terminé._

 _Ella_ _,_ _por varios minutos_ _,_ _permaneció en silencio y yo no interrumpí lo que estuviera pensando, pero cuando volvió a hablar, me sorprendí de sus palabras._

— _Edward, lo primero que quiero_ _es agradecerte_ _por ayudarlos. —_ _I_ _ba a objetar su agradecimiento_ _,_ _pero ella continúo—_ _:_ _No sé qué hubiera sido de Bella si la hubieran alejado de sus hermanos_ _. D_ _esde la muerte de sus padres_ _ella ha_ _intentado ser muy fuerte_ _,_ _y no es que no lo sea, pero hay ocasiones en las que pienso que todo el dolor que guarda en su corazón algún día terminara explotando y_ _,_ _antes de que eso suceda, quiero que ella y los niños tengan a alguien que los cuide y los apoye._

— _Te tienen a ti —dije automáticamente._

 _Ella negó_ _._

— _No por mucho tiempo._

— _¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté._

— _Tengo cáncer y según mis últimos análisis s_ _ó_ _lo_ _me quedan_ _unos pocos meses._

 _Fruncí brevemente el ceño al mismo tiempo que enfocaba m_ _i_ _vista en algo más que no fuera ella. No quería imaginar el impacto que sería para la joven cuando se enterara, si aún no lo sabía._

— _¿Ella lo sabe? —pregunté para salir de mis dudas._

— _No y no quiero decírselo, no quiero que Bella sufra más de lo que ya lo ha hecho._

— _No podrás ocultarlo por mucho tiempo —comenté mirándola nuevamente._

— _Lo sé, Edward —dijo ella como si por un momento mi nombre la llevara a un recuerdo lejano_ _y_ _podía_ _adivinar_ _a_ _qui_ _é_ _n_ _incluía_ _—_ _._ _Te pareces tanto a Anton, tienes su duro carácter y la buena intuición para los negocios, tienes treinta y dos años y ya has forjado tu propio camino, eso me hace sentir orgullosa_ _de ti_ _y sé que él también lo estaría._

 _Alc_ _é_ _una de mis cejas en su dirección_ _,_ _tratando de encontrarle sentido a_ _ese_ _cambio_ _en la_ _conversación._

— _Eso no tiene nada que ver con tu enfermedad y la niña —dije intentando enfocarnos en el presente y no en el pasado._

— _¿Puedes hacerme un favor, Edward? —preguntó suavemente._

— _¿De qué se trata? —_ _interrogué_ _evitando contestar._

— _Lo que diré y pediré no será algo fácil para ti y entiendo si lo rechazas, aunque me harías sentir tranquila si lo aceptas, porque no hay nadie más en quien podría confiar más que en ti. —_ _E_ _lla se detuvo y baj_ _ó_ _la mirada a sus manos antes de proseguir—_ _._ _Quiero que seas tú la persona que se encuentre con ella en cada momento, que la protejas, la cuides y la ayudes a sobrevivir en este mundo_ _. S_ _é que lo que te pido es mucho pero_ _,_ _Edward_ _,_ _quiero que seas la persona en quien Bella se refugie y llor_ _e_ _cada gota de dolor que su corazón posee_ _._ _¿Puedes ser tú esa persona, Edward? ¿Puedes ser el hombre que ella necesitar_ _á_ _en su vida?_

— _¿_ _C_ _ó_ _mo puedes…_ _?_ _—_ _M_ _i voz se detuvo al sentirme completamente acorralado, como si un peso hubiera caído sobre mis hombros_ _. Eso_ _no_ _me_ _podía estar sucediendo a mí, yo no era el adecuado para ser el apoyo de una niña y menos de ella, no de esa niña—_ _. ¿_ _C_ _ó_ _mo puedes pedirme algo así_ _?_ _—exclamé levantándome—_ _._ _¡Por supuesto que…! —_ _N_ _o pude terminar, por una extraña razón no pude simplemente negarme a esa mujer._

 _»_ _Yo no puedo seguirme entrometiéndome en su vida, no soy la persona adecuada para_ _cumplirte ese_ _favor, Claire_ _. S_ _iempre estoy muy ocupado,_ _¿_ _c_ _ó_ _mo podría protegerla y cuidarla_ _? M_ _e marchó en unos días a Grecia, no estaré aquí por mucho tiempo. Pídeselo a alguien más —intenté excusarme y no hacerla sentir mal, quería sonar lo más razonable posible, que ella entendiera que no era el adecuado para ese cargo_ _. U_ _n hombre mayor como yo_ _haciendo_ _de niñero_ _…_ _N_ _o, no estaba dispuesto a eso._

 _Sin pensarlo más_ _,_ _me volví hacia la salida_ _. I_ _ba a marcharme de allí cuando ella habló_ _:_

— _No existe nadie más y era eso lo que me preocupaba hasta esta mañana._

— _Claire —advertí girándome nuevamente hacia ella._

— _No sé cómo llegaste a sus vidas y te involucraste tanto, pero por algo est_ _á_ _s aquí y las cosas suceden_ _por una razón_ _, Edward, ¿_ _n_ _o lo crees?_

 _No respondí y decidí quedarme en silencio mientras ella proseguía_ _._

— _Tu abuelo significaba mucho para mí, desde el momento_ _en_ _que lo conocí supe que su caparazón duro y fr_ _í_ _o s_ _ó_ _lo era parte de la educación y vida que_ _había tenido. A_ _mbos sabemos que Anton podía ser un hombre amable y atento cuando se lo proponía._

 _Claire se convirtió en alguien muy especial para mi abuelo, ella era la única persona que podía alejarlo de los negocios y del mundo en el cual vivía._

— _Tú eres un hombre compasivo y_ _,_ _aunque no quieras aceptarlo, Edward, y quieras encerrarte en esa soledad que siempre mantienes contigo_ _,_ _como lo hacía Anton_ _;_ _ten en cuenta que_ _los negocios_ _no_ _son_ _todo, ellos no te darán la felicidad que tanto anhelas._

— _Estás equivocada —negué fríamente._

— _Por supuesto que no, si no, ¿_ _p_ _or qué la ayudaste?_

 _Allí estaba la maldita pregunta que aún no podía responder._

— _No lo sé —admití difícilmente._

— _Entonces, Edward, si no lo sabes_ _,_ _¿por qué_ _no lo descubres_ _?_

— _Esto_ _es una completa tontería —respondí cortante._

— _Claro que no —repuso Claire levantándose del sofá—_ _. Y_ _sabes que las emociones no son una ayuda para mi enfermedad, ¿o acaso quieres que mis preocupaciones la aceleren? Si Anton te viera haciéndome sufrir se decepcionaría de ti._

 _La incredulidad llen_ _ó_ _cada parte de mí, no podía creer lo que ella estaba diciendo._

— _Claire, deja a mi abuelo fuera de esto —exclamé sintiéndome acorralado en cierta forma._

— _Sabes que no es cierto —respondió seriamente._

— _No puedo hacerlo —dije llevándome una de mis manos a mi cabello—_ _._ _Ser_ _í_ _a demasiado complicado para mí, esta… —_ _N_ _o proseguí porque la determinación en la mujer que mi abuelo había amado tanto me lo impidió._

— _Por favor, Edward, cumple mi último deseo —pidió._

 _De un momento a otro sentí como todo se iba de mis manos, no podría librarme de esa niña y_ _también_ _tendría que hacerme cargo de dos niños y de los problemas que vinieran con ellos. Por un momento quise que el tiempo retrocediera y que_ _eso_ _no estuviera sucediendo_ _,_ _pero ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse. Isabella Swan sería parte de mi vida aunque no me gustara la idea y tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias_ _._

 _Fin del flashback._

—¿Edward? —La voz de Jasper me volvió a la realidad.

—¿Sí? —inquirí sintiéndome inquieto por primera vez.

—Dime que lo que acabas de decir es una completa y estúpida mentira.

—¿Sobre el matrimonio? —cuestioné aparentando no entenderlo.

—Sí —respondió frunciendo el ceño.

—No —contesté y agregué—: Quiero que comiences todo lo necesario para ese matrimonio y la adopción del bebé.

—¿Qué? —dijo con los ojos totalmente abiertos por la impresión—. ¡Ella no ha dicho nada!

—Pero lo hará, si quiere quedarse con sus hermanos —respondí mientras me levantaba del sofá y caminaba hacia la puerta—. Jasper —lo llamé cuando abrí la puerta—, sólo limítate a hacer lo que te pedí.

Salí del estudio dejando a mi CEO completamente atónito. Por un momento a mi mente vino la imagen de la persona que esperaba mi regreso en Grecia, ¿cómo reaccionaría ella cuando conociera la noticia?

.

.

.

¿Qué les ha parecido? Me gustaría mucho saber su opinión de este nuevo cap. En esta ocasión solo puedo comunicarles que en el grupo de Facebook estaré poniendo fecha de las actualizaciones.

Hasta mi próxima actualización.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Beteado por Flor Carrizo, Beta de Élite fanfiction.

Éste capítulo está dedicado a Sarai del Carmen Pineda, que estuvo cumpliendo años, felicidades y espero que te guste.

.

.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y no me volví para saber de quién se trataba, simplemente esperé a escuchar su voz.

—¿Bella? —La voz de Claire me tranquilizó, por un momento pensé que se trataba de Markopoulou.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté distraídamente.

—Eso es exactamente lo que vengo a preguntarte —dijo llegando a mi lado.

—Nada —mentí.

—No me mientas, Bella —respondió sentándose a mi lado, en la esquina de la cama.

Mi mente aún seguía sumergida en las palabras de Markopoulou, no podía borrarlas de mi memoria, por más que lo intentara.

—¿Hablaste con Edward? —preguntó ella, pero mi respuesta no llegó tan rápido y después de varios segundos sin hablar, sólo asentí con mi cabeza—. ¿Y qué es lo que te dijo? —insistió.

—Tú sabes lo que él iba a decir —afirmé con amargura.

—Por supuesto que no, por eso lo pregunto —respondió.

—¡No me mientas tú ahora! —acusé sintiéndome repentinamente molesta con todos y conmigo misma.

—Sabes que jamás haría algo que te lastimara, Bella. No te mentiría. Eso jamás. —Su tono de voz era dulce y tierno, escucharla, por momentos, me hacía recordar a mi propia madre.

Ese pensamiento hizo que unas repentinas y molestas lágrimas aparecieran en mis ojos y rodaran por mis mejillas mojándolas.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó abrazándome.

—Los extraño tanto… No sabes cómo desearía que siguieran con nosotros. —Necesitaba a mis padres más de lo que me gustaba admitir frente a otras personas, pero con Claire todo era distinto, ella siempre había estado con nosotros. En cambio, alguien que ni siquiera conozco… No, no quiero pensar en él. No en ese momento.

—Bella… —Escuché suavemente la voz de Claire y sentí como apretaba más sus brazos a mí alrededor, como si con ellos lograra protegerme de todo los problemas que tenía.

—Él me ofreció una solución —confesé.

—¿Cuál es esa solución? —preguntó cuando no seguí hablando.

Antes de poder responder, inhalé profundamente y luego dejé escapar el aire suavemente, hice el mismo procedimiento por varios segundos.

—Que sea su esposa.

Los ojos de Claire se agrandaron por la impresión y durante varios segundos no dijo nada.

—Nunca imaginé que… —Ella se detuvo antes de terminar.

—¿Nunca imaginaste qué? —pregunté intentando saber a qué se refería.

Ella negó sin responderme y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios:

—Y me imagino que ya aceptaste.

—¿Qué? —exclamé sorprendida—. ¿Aceptar? Claire, yo no lo conozco y casarme con alguien de esa manera no es lo correcto. El matrimonio no es un juego.

—Lo sé, Bella, y él lo sabe.

Claire tomó una de mis manos y acarició mis nudillos.

—Claire, no podría atormentar a alguien más con mis problemas, eso no es justo —dije, sintiéndome culpable por dentro.

—Entiendo tus palabras pero ¿y tus hermanos?

—¿Qué tienen que ver con esto? —pregunté alejándome un poco de ella.

—Tienen mucho que ver, tienes una situación muy difícil, Bella, y Edward es la oportunidad que necesitas.

—Pero… —intenté protestar pero me interrumpió.

—Pero nada. ¿Quieres que tus hermanos se críen contigo o dejarás que alguien más se encargue de ellos?

En ese momento me encogí de hombros, sus palabras me atemorizaban y sentía que cada vez mi futuro se veía completamente solitario.

—Tus palabras son duras… —dije casi en un susurro.

—¿Y cómo esperabas que fueran? ¿Amables? No, Isabella, no podemos seguir poniendo excusas a los problemas y cuando existe una solución hay que tomarla en el momento que se te presenta, no pienses tanto, sólo déjate guiar por tu instinto. Edward logrará darte un futuro con tus hermanos. Cree en mí, por favor.

Esposa de…

No sabía qué responder, por primera vez no sabía cómo afrontar sus palabras, no era tan fácil para mí simplemente decir que sí.

No, yo… ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

Amaba a mis hermanos pero ¿sería capaz de casarme con él?

¿Lo haría?

Markopoulou y yo casados, eso era precisamente lo que me abrumaba.

.

.

 _ **Días después**_

Los días fueron pasando y mi situación no mejoró, Jane siguió con sus constantes visitas inesperadas que sólo incrementaban mi angustia cada día. Había momentos que simplemente no podía respirar libremente, sentía que me asfixiaba. Cada día mi mente recordaba que tenía una opción que no quería tomar pero que necesitaba, pero mi testarudez y orgullo serían mi ruina y terminaría sola y sin mis hermanos.

Por una parte, Claire insistía que era lo mejor para los niños y que también lo era para mí, aunque yo no estaba tan segura de ello.

Mientras pensaba en mis problemas, bajé las escaleras lentamente, cuando llegué al último escalón, la voz de mi hermano llamó mi atención.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí todos los días? —preguntó Fernando.

Me acerqué sigilosamente intentando ocultar mi presencia de las personas que se encontraban en la pequeña sala de estar. Desde allí vi como Markopoulou llevó su atención a Fernando, sus hermosos pero fríos ojos verdes lo vieron con indiferencia y, antes de que él pudiera responder, fue Claire quien lo interrumpió para amonestar a mi hermano.

—Fernando, es de mala educación hacer ese tipo de preguntas.

La presencia de Claire siempre había sido muy apreciada en mi familia desde que era muy pequeña, pero en este momento, cuando más sola me encontraba, me alegraba que ella estuviera conmigo.

—¿Deseas tomar algo, Edward? —preguntó amablemente mientras se acercaba a Fernando y ponía una de sus manos sobre su cabeza.

—No —fue la cortante respuesta de Markopoulou.

Su actitud me desagradaba, cada vez que lo veía comportarse de esa manera me hacía sentir que no importaba lo hermoso que fuera físicamente si su interior era tan frío y solitario. A él parecía no importarle ser amable con los demás, lo que más podía ver en él, era que disfrutaba alejando a las personas de su lado.

Antes de que mi hermano decidiera hacerle otra pregunta, decidí interrumpir y, atravesando el umbral de la sala, me detuve frente a Markopoulou.

—Fernando, ¿puedes regresar a la habitación y cuidar de Matt? —pregunté a mi hermano que en ese momento se había acercado a mí.

Él pequeño asintió y, sin despedirse, se marchó de la habitación y desapareció por un pequeño pasillo que conducía a las escaleras hasta el segundo piso.

—Markopoulou —saludé y en el momento que su apellido salió de mis labios sentí como sus ojos se posaron en los míos, su expresión indiferente me congeló por un momento.

—Isabella —pronunció mi nombre y mi piel se erizó instantáneamente. Cada vez que escuchaba su profunda voz, me hacía sentir de esa manera, me ponía nerviosa y mi corazón latía con fuerza.

—¿Qué lo trae por aquí, señor? —pregunté intentando sonar indiferente, pero no podía engañarme, su presencia me afectaba más de lo que quería admitir.

—Esto es para ti —respondió extendiendo una caja de regalo de color blanca frente a mí.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté curiosamente, mientras la tomaba en mis manos.

—Mañana a las diez llegará el juez que se encargará de todo.

Por un momento me sentí tonta, no entendía lo que él me estaba diciendo. Mi ceño se frunció y no pude evitar decir:

—Creo que no estoy entendiendo bien… —Algo dentro de mí me dijo que no me gustaría el significado de las palabras que yo no quería entender—. ¿Qué es esto?

—¿Qué más puede ser? —dijo impacientemente—. Lo que usarás en la ceremonia civil.

Abrí la boca pero nada salió de ella y así estuve durante varios segundos hasta que logré encontrar nuevamente mi voz y exclamé completamente asombrada:

—¿Ceremonia civil? —Mis palabras sonaron estúpidas porque había escuchado muy bien pero simplemente no podía creerlo—. ¿Qué ceremonia civil?

Edward profundizó su ceño y me miró de una manera que me hizo sentir una completa idiota.

—No contestó preguntas tontas —respondió seriamente.

—¡Edward! —exclamó Claire cerca de mí, asustándome—. No es la manera de responder, no seas tan grosero.

Markopoulou dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio, esa era una señal de que su paciencia se estaba agotando.

—Yo no necesito que alguien me regañe, no soy un niño, Claire. Y, respecto a ella, no tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo con preguntas tontas.

Sus palabras me ofendieron y no pude simplemente quedarme callada.

—Si tuviera otra cosa que hacer, no vendría todos los días a este lugar que tanto le desagrada —dije retándolo con mis palabras y mi mirada.

—Mi tiempo es oro niña, por cada minuto que pierdo tratando de explicarte algo, mis obligaciones en la compañía crecen y eso es frustrante… Pero si vengo a este lugar no es porque quiera, sino porque Claire me pidió que…

—¡Basta! —gritó Claire sorprendiéndonos a ambos—. ¿Pueden tratar de dejar de herirse con las palabras como dos niños? Jamás se entenderán de esa manera.

—¿A quién le interesa si nos entendemos? —respondió Edward alejando la mirada de ella y posándola en algo más.

En ese momento una pregunta invadió mi mente y sin pensar dije:

—¿Eso es verdad? —Mi pregunta hizo que ambos me miraran extrañados y confundidos—. ¿No es necesario que dos personas se entiendan para casarse? —intenté explicarme.

—No —fue la rotunda y clara respuesta que él me dio—. Eres tan ingenua —continuó—. No es necesario que dos personas se amen para llegar al matrimonio, hay muchos otros motivos por los cuales las personas se casan, Isabella.

 _Otros motivos_ … Esas palabras provocaron un escalofrío en mi espalda y a la vez hicieron que, por primera vez, mi mente tuviera una idea de lo tonta que había sido todo ese tiempo. Como Claire lo había dicho en los días anteriores, mis problemas tenían una fácil solución y yo era la única que insistía en hacer las cosas correctas y no involucrar a nadie más, pero él se estaba ofreciendo a ayudarme, yo no lo busqué. La propuesta ridículamente descabellada del elegante y cínico hombre que tenía frente a mí me empezaba a agradar.

Sí a él no le interesaba una unión por amor, eso significaba que su propuesta nos favorecía a ambos, ya que no tendríamos que estar casados por mucho tiempo, podríamos separarnos y yo tomaría mi propio camino con mis hermanos y jamás tendría que volverlo a ver.

—¿En qué piensas, Bella? —preguntó Claire sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—A las diez de la mañana… —pronuncié y él me miró, la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en sus labios me dio a entender que sabía exactamente a lo que me refería.

—Sí —respondió.

Mis manos empezaron a sudar, ¿cómo una pequeña respuesta podía crear tanto miedo en mí? ¿En qué me estaba metiendo? ¿Sería tan fácil como lo había idealizado en mi mente? ¿Firmar unos papeles y listo?

Si dejaba que mi mente siguiera cuestionándome, terminaría arrepintiéndome y, al final, eso sería mi perdición.

El timbre sonó y no necesité mucho para adivinar de quién se trataba, las visitas rutinarias de Jane se estaban convirtiendo en un completo fastidio para mí y no quería soportar ni una más, no quería permanecer vigilada y con el miedo de cometer un error y que eso me alejara de mis hermanos. No, ya no podría soportarlo más.

Alguna vez soñé con casarme con alguien a quien realmente amara, mi madre solía decirme que cuando encontrara a la persona indicada lo sabría, pero ese sueño sería postergado para poder mantener conmigo a la única familia que me quedaba.

Todo sería por el bien de mis hermanos, todo estaría bien, o por lo menos eso era lo que creía o quería creer…

.

.

 **Edward** **POV**

Desde que ella se había marchado de mi apartamento, nada le había resultado fácil. Las noches en El Península la cansaban demasiado y el cuidar de sus hermanos en el día la terminaba agotando. Había perdido peso y sus problemas la estaban consumiendo lentamente, sola no iba durar demasiado.

Por más fuerte que pareciera, no creía que pudiera sostenerlo por mucho tiempo más.

No entendía qué la había inducido a aceptar mi propuesta, si en días anteriores ella se había mostrado muy reacia a dar una respuesta concreta.

¿Qué podría haberla hecho cambiar de opinión? Al mismo tiempo que esa pregunta invadió mi mente, la alejé completamente, porque no necesitaba saber el motivo que la había llevado a hacerlo, lo único que me interesaba era saber que mi deuda con Claire se completaría en unas cuantas horas.

.

.

 **Bella** **POV**

 _ **21 de julio de 2016**_

Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que por un momento creí que saldría de mi pecho. Trataba de no pensar en nada, porque si lo hacía terminaría saliendo por la puerta de la habitación y me marcharía del apartamento de Edward para no regresar jamás.

Claire terminó de colocar las horquillas que sostenían mi cabello y, en el momento que me vi en el espejo, me sorprendí al verme vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco hecho de seda y decorado con encajes y pequeñas piedras. Su diseño me recordaba a las antiguas vestimentas griegas, su escote no era exagerado pero tampoco conservador, sólo dejaba ver lo justo para verse decente y sensual.

El conjunto terminaba con unos aretes de perlas blancas, muy delicados y costosos por lo que podía deducir. Mis mejillas se veían pálidas y mis ojos no mostraban ninguna alegría a pesar de que ese debería ser el día más feliz de cualquier mujer, no era el mío.

—Te ves hermosa. —El comentario de Claire sólo aumentó más mi pesar y eso era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento.

—Gracias… —Mi voz sonó demasiado ronca al momento de responder, después de aclararla lo volví a intentar—. Gracias.

—Es el momento, Bella, el juez ha llegado.

Un cosquilleo apareció en mi estómago y mi respiración se volvió pesada, no quería tener un ataque de pánico pero no creía poder evitarlo. Una de mis manos sintió calidez y al ver qué lo provocaba, sentí como de mis mejillas resbalaba una lágrima y como rápidamente era limpiada por los dedos de Claire.

—Sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero yo sé que es lo mejor, cree en mí por favor. Él no te hará daño.

—No creo que tú puedas asegurar eso —respondí sin poder creerle.

—Mi niña, no sabes cuánto me duele verte tan triste.

—No sigas, Claire, porque si lo haces terminaré huyendo de este lugar y eso es lo que menos me puedo permitir.

Matthew había seguido en observación y hasta el momento su recuperación había sido muy satisfactoria, pero la última visita de Jane me había dado el valor de estar ahí en ese momento.

Sus palabras seguían resonando muy profundamente en mi cabeza:

— _Hay_ _muchas_ _familia_ _s_ _que quiere_ _n_ _adoptar a un bebé y a pesar de que hice todo lo posible porque tu_ _ú_ _ltima emergencia en el hospital no llegar_ _a_ _a oídos de todo servicio social, no pude evitarlo y_ _,_ _según una de las psicólogas_ _,_ _lo mejor es un ambiente estable para los niños, con una familia que s_ _í_ _les pueda dar todo lo que ellos necesitan._

— _¿Qué?_ _¿_ _El maldito sistema cree que puede no_ _sólo_ _separarme a mí de ellos, si no también separar a Fernando de su hermano_ _?_ _—_ _A_ _lcé mi voz más de lo necesario pero me sentía completamente furiosa—_ _._ _¡Tú...! —_ _U_ _na mano en mi hombro detuvo mis palabras y al alzar mi mirada me encontré con los ojos de Edward y s_ _ó_ _lo me bast_ _ó_ _perderme en ellos para controlar mi ira y dejar que él se encargara de la situación._

Ese pequeño recuerdo hizo que mi piel se erizara y la fortaleza que siempre había mostrado se recuperara. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer no tenía nada que ver conmigo, todo era por mantener unida a mi pequeña familia. Si él era la única pieza que necesitaba para hacerlo, entonces no tenía por qué pensarlo más, todo ya estaba decidido, sería la esposa de Markopoulou aunque mi vida fuera un total infierno.

.

.

Me desconecté completamente del mundo al momento de salir de la habitación, simplemente me dejé guiar por lo que tenía que hacer y nada más me importó.

Cuando llegué al lado de Edward no quise mirarlo y sólo pude sentir que se encontraba a mi lado cuando él tomó mi mano entre las suyas, su firmeza y suavidad hicieron que una corriente eléctrica subiera por todo mi cuerpo. Mi corazón saltó y yo intenté alejarme, pero su agarre era firme y no iba a permitir que yo terminara arruinando lo que iba a salvarnos a mis hermanos y a mí.

Él deslizó el anillo por mi dedo anular y sentí como instantáneamente mi mano pesaba, esa pequeña pero ostentosa joya me hacía dudar. No sabía si estaba cometiendo un error, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarme atrás, dos pequeñas e inocentes vidas dependían de mí y del hombre que tenía frente a mí.

—Isabella Marie Swan, ¿aceptas por esposo a Edward Cullen Markopoulou?

La voz del juez me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Tenía que hacer eso, porque mis opciones eran limitadas y si no contestaba en ese momento terminaría perdiendo a mis hermanos.

—Sí —pronuncié suavemente.

El juez le hizo la misma pregunta a él y su voz no titubeó mientras contestaba, fue firme y aterciopelada.

—Sí.

Ladeé mi cabeza para verlo, su expresión era neutra, no había ninguna emoción en su rostro, su seriedad me erizó los bellos de la piel. No sabía cómo sería mi vida después de ese día, sólo que tendría que vivirla lo mejor que pudiera, daría mi mayor esfuerzo para no caer o arrepentirme. Hacía eso por mis hermanos, tenía que recordarlo constantemente para mantenerme fuerte.

—Por el poder que la ley me otorga, los declaro marido y mujer.

El juez pronunció las palabras que me declaraban oficialmente la esposa de Edward Cullen Markopoulou.

Claire y Jasper firmaron como testigos y luego de que la corta boda terminó, el juez puso delante de nosotros los papeles de adopción que harían de Matthew nuestro hijo, mientras que Edward pasaría a ser el tutor legal de Fernando.

Cuando regresé a la habitación me sentía una total extraña y por ese motivo le había pedido a Claire que llevara a los niños a cualquier lugar en donde pudieran distraerse, quería estar sola para poder pensar y sopesar todo lo que había ocurrido.

Un toque en la puerta me hizo volverme y lo que menos esperaba era ver a Markopoulou allí.

—Mañana partimos hacia Grecia. —Sus palabras fueron como una sentencia para mí y, antes de que pudiera siquiera responder, él se marchó cerrando la puerta y dejándome allí, vestida de novia y recién casada, completamente sola.

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció?

El siguiente capítulo ya está siendo escrito, pronto lo tendré para que ustedes puedan leerlo.

Bye… hasta pronto.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola, aquí estoy con un nuevo cap, me he tardado bastante, so sorry, pero semanas difíciles. Esperó que disfruten y les gusté el capítulo, gracias por seguirme en cada actualización, y acompañarme en está historia. Alexandro, feliz viaje y disfruta de París, hermosa ciudad y también país, será uno de mis escenarios en una de mis próximas historias, ups, se me escapó... ㈳6:)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bella** **POV**

El cielo se encontraba despejado, podía verlo claramente desde la terraza. La brisa fresca de la noche era agradable y mi mente se encontraba en paz. Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar durante toda la tarde y, cuando por fin llegué a hacerme a la idea de lo que vendría, mis prejuicios sobre mis decisiones terminaron y, hasta el momento, podía mantener mi mente tranquila.

 **Edward** **POV**

 _¿_ _Q_ _u_ _é_ _estar_ _á_ _pensando?_ , pensé, pero una voz detrás de mí alejó esa pregunta rápidamente de mi mente.

—Ella es una buena chica, Edward —habló Claire, sorprendiéndome, aunque pude ocultarlo muy bien gracias a la oscuridad de la noche.

—¿Acaso he dicho lo contrario? —respondí mientras observaba la silueta de la niña sentada sobre uno de los sofás de la terraza.

—Sé que tú podrás protegerla.

—¿Me queda otra opción? —pregunté tajante.

—No importa lo duro y frío que quieras parecer, yo te conozco demasiado bien.

—Claire… —advertí, pero lo único que escuché fue una suave risa que iba desapareciendo a medida que ella se alejaba.

¿Conocerme? Ella no me conocía y nadie podría hacerlo jamás.

.

.

 **Bella** **POV**

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto al día siguiente, Claire nos acompañó hasta la pista de vuelo. Allí se encontraba un impresionante jet privado que, en uno de sus costados, llevaba impresas las iniciales CM. La M me imaginaba que debía de ser por Markopoulou, pero la C… ¿cuál sería su otro apellido?

El señor Jasper caminaba junto a Edward, mientras que mis hermanos y yo lo hacíamos detrás de ellos. Dos hombres más nos escoltaban y llevaban las maletas, de las que yo no tenía ni idea de cuál era su contenido, ya que no había guardado ninguna de mis pertenencias en ellas.

Cuando llegamos al pie de las escaleras del avión, Claire se detuvo al igual que yo.

—Fernando —llamó a mi hermano y él se soltó de mi agarre para abrazarla.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho, Claire. ¿Por qué no puedes acompañarnos? ¿Quién cuidará de nosotros cuando Bella esté trabajando? Te necesitamos… —Sus palabras fueron ahogadas por el fuerte abrazo de Claire, sabía muy bien que para ella era muy doloroso ese momento. Para ninguno era fácil.

—Yo iré a visitarlos, Fer, muy seguido. Tanto que no tendrás oportunidad para extrañarme.

Claire aflojó su agarré sobre Fernando y él regresó a mi lado, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Cuando ella tomó a Matt, él se removió dormido entre sus brazos, se veían tan tiernos. Unas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, pero antes de que alguien se percatara de ello, las limpié con una de las mangas de mi blusa.

Cuando llegó mi turno, la abrecé como si jamás lo hubiera hecho en mi vida.

—¿Qué haré sin ti, Claire? —pregunté tomando a Matthew de los brazos de ella.

—Sobrevivir, eso es lo que harás. No importa cuáles sean las dificultades que llegues a tener, siempre podrás resolverlas, sólo ten fe en ti misma. ¿Entendido?

—Sí —respondí obedientemente.

—Cuídate mucho, cariño, recuerda que no importa dónde me encuentre, tus padres y yo siempre estaremos contigo.

Un extraño presentimiento atravesó mi mente al escuchar sus palabras, iba a preguntar por qué sonaban como una despedida, pero Markopoulou decidió interrumpir en ese momento.

—Es hora de irnos.

Asentí sin poder sacar esa duda de mí y empecé a subir las escaleras detrás de Fernando. Volví mi mirada una vez más a la mujer que había sido mi apoyo en cada momento de sufrimiento durante los últimos meses, la persona que jamás sería reemplazada por nadie y a la cual extrañaría muchísimo. Ella sonrió tan tranquilamente, como si nada estuviera pasando, pero en sus ojos podía ver la tristeza que intentaba ocultar.

—Adiós —murmuré y sentí como un dolor cruzó mi pecho. Un segundo después sus labios se movieron.

—Se feliz —eran las palabras que leí antes de entrar en el avión.

—Gracias por todo —le dije y luego su imagen desapareció y en su lugar mis ojos observaron a Edward que había subido al avión detrás de nosotros.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó y el simple hecho de escucharlo me hizo querer abofetearlo en ese preciso instante.

No contesté, sólo di media vuelta y caminé hacia el asiento en el que se encontraba Fernando, me senté junto a él y me preparé para soportar la presencia de Edward en ese largo vuelo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo iba a soportar su maldito carácter? Tendría que llenarme de mucha paciencia hasta que mi divorcio llegara, eso sería un martirio.

.

.

Las horas pasaron y cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Atenas, todo pasó muy rápido. El cálido clima nos recibió a mis hermanos y a mí, pero no pude disfrutarlo por mucho tiempo ya que Edward rápidamente nos condujo a un coche que nos esperaba al final de las escaleras del avión. Dos hombres se encontraban a ambos lados del auto y uno de ellos abrió la puerta al vernos llegar. Fernando entró primero y luego lo hice yo con Matt en mis brazos.

—¿Adónde iremos ahora? —preguntó mi hermano con curiosidad.

Era la primera vez que él hablaba desde que nos subimos al avión. La mayor parte del tiempo se había encontrado dormido o, cuando había estado despierto, se había limitado a callar frente a Markopoulou.

—En realidad no lo sé —respondí y él frunció el ceño, pero no preguntó más.

Todo el viaje lo pasamos en silencio. Edward iba sentado a mi lado, pero sin prestarnos mucha atención, ya que revisaba con frecuencia su nuevo teléfono. Jasper se lo había entregado antes de subirnos al avión y, desde entonces, había estado hablando o revisando unos documentos en el aparato.

Cuando sentí que nunca llegaríamos a nuestro destino, el coche se detuvo y los dos hombres que iban en los asientos de adelante se bajaron y abrieron nuestras puertas al mismo tiempo. Ese inesperado movimiento asustó a Fernando, así que coloqué una mano sobre él para intentar calmarlo.

—Todo está bien —susurré cerca de él. Mi hermano asintió y bajó del coche.

Cuando salí, observé a mi alrededor y lo que vi me dejó completamente impactada. Varios coches de todos los modelos se encontraban estacionados frente a nosotros, pero no fue eso lo que me dejó impresionada, sino la majestuosa casa de dos pisos en donde se suponía que viviríamos. Las paredes eran blancas y se encontraban repletas de ventanales, no había lugar que no pudiera ser expuesto por ellos. En el verde jardín se extendían pequeños arbustos y grandes árboles, el pasto se encontraba impecablemente cortado y un caminito de piedras llevaba a la entrada.

Las luces se encontraban encendidas y parecía que había personas dentro de ella. ¿Acaso se estaría celebrando una fiesta? ¿Esas personas sabrían de nuestro fugaz casamiento? Mis preguntas se detuvieron en el momento que Markopoulou colocó una mano sobre mi espalda y me indicó que avanzáramos.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada, la puerta se abrió y una mujer mayor apareció con una sonrisa frente a nosotros, pero su amable actitud cambió en cuanto nos vio. Durante varios segundos no quitó su inquietante mirada de mis hermanos y de mí, su expresión cambió completamente y, por un instante, pude ver sorpresa en esos grandes ojos color avellana.

—¿Te quedarás obstaculizando la entrada mucho tiempo más? —preguntó Edward con cinismo.

—No, por supuesto que no, señor —dijo la mujer y se apartó rápidamente.

—Dile a Milo que lleve todas las maletas a mi habitación, ¿entendido?

Ella asintió rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que desaparecía y nos dejaba en un hermoso recibidor con una excelente vista del mar.

Una respiración profunda por parte de Edward me hizo sentir escalofríos y cuando escuché su voz supe que algo estaba mal, muy mal…

—Ven —dijo y nos dirigió por el pasillo. Pasamos algunas habitaciones que tenían la misma vista que el recibidor, pero fueron unas suaves risas las que llamaron mi atención.

Cuando cruzamos el umbral y llegamos a un espacioso salón, me quedé estática, muchas personas se encontraban reunidas allí y, al entrar, algunos nos vieron impresionados y otros con sonrisas en sus rostros. Pero todas las miradas se transformaron en cuestión de segundos, todos parecían confundidos. Y uno de esos rostros llamó mi atención, una mujer de cabello largo y castaño mantuvo su vista fija en nosotros por unos segundos y luego la apartó como si fuéramos bichos raros en un lugar como ese. Podía entenderla, esa fiesta era demasiado elegante para mí.

—Edward, amor, estábamos esperándote —dijo posesivamente la elegante mujer mientras caminaba hacia nosotros.

Él rostro de Markopoulou seguía siendo frío y neutral. Ella lo había llamado _amor_ y él no había mostrado ningún atisbo de sentimiento por esa palabra.

 _¿Amor?_ , repetí en mi mente y fue allí cuando sentí como mi tiempo se detuvo. Ella tal vez… podría ser… ¡No!

Mis pensamientos no siguieron, ya que la presencia de la castaña hizo que me volviera a verla y, cuando estuve cerca de ella, sentí como me reducía a nada en cuestión de segundos; pero lo que más me impresionó fue el beso que ella le dio a Markopoulou en los labios.

Ella seguramente era su prometida o novia, ¡qué sabía yo! De lo único que era consiente era de que estaba besando muy apasionadamente al que supuestamente era mi esposo.

Cuando ella se separó de él, todos se encontraban nuevamente sonriendo y mi presencia ya no era generaba confusión para ellos, que seguramente esperaban una explicación después de que se celebrara el motivo de la cena.

Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que Fernando se había escondido detrás de mí y que intentaba ocultarse de los ojos curiosos.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó la despampanante mujer a lado de Markopoulou.

Él llevó su mirada a nosotros y, alejándose unos centímetros de ella, se acercó a mí y llevó su mano a mi cintura y me acercó a su costado.

—Tanya —dijo muy seriamente—, es una completa decepción para mí arruinarles esta cena, pero por motivos completamente personales debo pedirle a los invitados que se marchen.

—¿Qué? —exclamó otra mujer que tenía ciertos rasgos parecidos a Edward—. ¿Por qué pides algo tan inesperado en este momento, Edward? No es justo para los invitados y tampoco para Tanya y sus padres.

—Madre, tengo algo que anunciarles y me gustaría que fuera en privado. —La voz de Markopoulou mostraba autoridad y respeto al mismo tiempo, pero presentía que si la mujer, a quien él había llamado madre, se negaba a su petición su paciencia terminaría.

Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido, sentía como si un huracán se aproximara y que ese anuncio no sería del agrado de ninguno de los presentes.

—Edward, no creo que ese asunto no pueda ser compartido con nuestros invitados, es nuestra cena de compromiso y…

—Ya que así lo prefieren, bien —interrumpió abruptamente Edward a su prometida—. Madre, familia, Tanya e invitados, quiero presentarles a Isabella Swan de Markopoulou, mi esposa.

El silencio se hizo presente y la palidez en el rostro de Tanya fue muy visible, por un momento pensé que se desmayaría.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —preguntó ella totalmente aturdida.

—No me gusta repetir las cosas y sé que todos escucharon muy bien, incluso tú, Tanya. Pero por si no lo entendieron, esta niña que ven junto a mí es la nueva señora Markopoulou y el bebé en sus brazos es nuestro hijo, Matthew.

Pude sentir como mi sangre huía de mi cuerpo, sus palabras no sólo habían sido directas, sino que se podía ver la sorpresa en los invitados y el dolor en el rostro de Tanya, que aún parecía estupefacta con toda la información.

—Fernando —llamó a mi hermano. Yo estaba dispuesta a objetar, pero él salió detrás de mí y buscó la mirada de Markopoulou—. Y él es su pequeño hermano y ahora mi único cuñado.

Nadie dijo nada y el silencio se estaba convirtiendo en una tensión muy asfixiante para mí.

—Creo que es hora de que terminemos con esta fiesta —dijo la madre de Markopoulou e instó a que los invitados abandonaran el salón.

 **Edward** **POV**

Las personas abandonaron mi casa y por fin pude respirar libremente como quería, aunque los problemas apenas empezaran.

Las primeras personas en objetar fueron mis hermanos.

—¿Estás loco, Edward? ¿Casado? ¿Quién es esta? —empezó Alice, mi hermana menor, con su estallido emocional. Y a ella se le sumó mi hermano Emmett.

—Esto sólo es una broma, ¿no es así, Edward? —cuestionó con su mirada fulminándome.

—¿Acaso yo he bromeado alguna vez, Emmett? —pregunté con sarcasmo.

Una mano se posó sobre mi hombro y, al bajar mi mirada hacia Isabella, pude percibir que la situación en la que nos encontrábamos la incomodaba.

—Edward, creo que todos nosotros merecemos una explicación de lo que está pasando. Tanya no tiene por qué pasar por esta humillación. —La voz de mi madre resonó en el silencioso salón y, a diferencia de mis hermanos, ella se estaba conteniendo de lo que en realidad quería decir.

—Kara —llamé al ama de llaves, ella apareció en cuestión de minutos—. Lleva a mi esposa y a los niños a mi habitación.

—Edward… —Escuché la suave voz de Tanya como un lamento, pero simplemente ignoré lo que parecía una súplica.

—Señ… Edward… —Isabella se corrigió al momento de sentir como todos ponían su atención en ella y los niños.

—Ve con Kara, cuando termine los acompañaré —dije insistiéndole para que abandonara la habitación antes de que tuviera que afrontar y terminar la inesperada reunión familiar.

No quería que ella tuviera que pasar por toda la ira que mi madre debía sentir en ese momento, no iba a permitir que humillaran a esa niña después de todo lo que había tenido que afrontar en esos últimos meses. Yo había ideado ese plan y sería el que lograría sacarla sin que tuviera que pasar por ello.

Esperé a que abandonaran el salón y, cuando lo hicieron, las preguntas no tardaron en estallar.

—¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a la familia? ¡Traer a una extraña!

—¡Basta, Alice! —la cayó mi madre. La elegante y refinada mujer se encontraba completamente serena, pero no era algo que me sorprendiera, ella jamás perdía la compostura en público, eso iba en contra del protocolo—. Edward, no puedes seguir manteniéndonos con esta incertidumbre por siempre. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

—Primero quiero disculparme, Tanya, no hubiera deseado que te enteraras de esta manera, pero las circunstancias no nos dejaron otra opción. Realmente lo lamento. —Intenté que mis palabras sonaran lo más sinceras posible.

—No las acepto, no acepto tus disculpas. ¿Por qué me hiciste esto, Edward? ¿Acaso lo merecía? —Su voz contenía resentimiento y sabía que se estaba conteniendo de no gritar todo lo que en realidad sentía. Mi madre y ella eran muy parecidas en ese aspecto.

—Si las aceptas o no, no me importa. Mi responsabilidad era decírtelo por el compromiso que teníamos. No soy un hombre de sentimentalismos, Tanya, lo sabes muy bien. No me arrepiento de mis decisiones.

—¿Estás seguro de que ese hijo es tuyo? —cuestionó fulminándome con su mirada.

—Por supuesto, Matthew es mi hijo. —Mi voz sonó firme y segura, nadie podría dudar de la realidad de las circunstancias.

—¡No creo que seas tan ingenuo, Edward! Cualquier chiquilla aportunis…

—No te atrevas a terminar esa frase, Emmett, no voy a permitir que insultes a mi esposa —amenacé.

—¿Acaso no es esa la verdad, Edward? —cuestionó mi madre con sarcasmo.

—¿Ahora vas a rebajarte a hacer ese tipo de preguntas, madre? —respondí irónicamente.

—Entonces explícame quién es esa chiquilla. ¿Cómo pudiste poner el nombre de la familia en ridículo? Edward, haz terminado tu compromiso con Tanya, ¡esto es una completa locura!

—Si es así como quieren que pase toda la noche, escuchando sus reclamos uno por uno, déjenme informales que no tengo tiempo ni ánimos para eso. —Llevé una de mis manos a mi sien, un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a formarse y me sentía demasiado cansado para seguir con ese asunto—. Señor Christakis —comencé y me volví para ver a la familia de Tanya—, siento que el compromiso se haya roto de esta manera, pero lamentablemente las circunstancias se dieron y mis responsabilidades ahora se encuentran con alguien más.

Leo Christakis me miró furioso y, por varios minutos, permaneció callado.

—Esmeralda, muy a mi pesar, debo anunciar que mi participación en la empresa será retirada completamente.

El rostro de mi madre palideció, pero rápidamente se recompuso y su típica expresión de superioridad aminoró cada impresión que esa noticia le hubiera dado.

—Creo que es una decisión demasiado apresurada, Leo, puedes llegar a arrepentirte después…

—¡Por supuesto que no! —la interrumpió Christakis abruptamente—. ¡Jamás volvería a trabajar con la persona que le ha hecho daño a mi hija!

—Nadie le ha hecho daño —respondí tranquilamente—. Y si quiere retirar su pequeña participación de mi empresa, por mí está bien, su presencia no significara ningún cambio para su crecimiento.

El rostro de Leo se volvió pálido y luego pasó a un rojo profundo.

—¡Edward! —exclamó Tanya repentinamente—. ¿Cómo le puedes responder de esa manera a mí padre? Eso es completamente insensible de tu parte, hace unos momentos dijiste que sentías…

—No malinterpretes mis palabras, Tanya. Los negocios no tienen nada que ver con nuestro compromiso, pero si él quiere mezclarlos y por ello terminar con cualquier conexión con la naviera, muy bien, que así sea. —Todos permanecieron en silencio y yo decidí terminar de una vez esa pequeña y molesta reunión—. Y como no hay nada más que agregar, me retiro. Madre, si quieres continuar tus argumentos te aconsejo que lo hagas cuando ya haya descansado y tenga tiempo de atenderte, lo mismo digo para mis escandalosos hermanos.

En el momento en que empecé a caminar, me percaté de una presencia a la que no había prestado atención antes.

—Rosalie, me alegra verte y espero que tú e Isabella se lleven muy bien. —Mi comentario provocó un bufido en Emmett, que se encontraba a su lado.

—Basta, Emmett —dijo ella y se alejó un momento de mi hermano para poder acercarse a mí—. También me alegra verte, Edward, y yo espero llevarme bien con tu esposa. Mañana, cuando las cosas se encuentren más tranquilas, vendré a visitarla.

Ella me dio una sonrisa tímida y yo asentí. Luego me alejé del lugar en donde para todos mi repentina y catastrófica noticia era una completa locura, y eso sólo significaba el principio de mis tormentosos problemas.


	8. Chapter: 7

**Bella POV**

Los murmullos fueron cesando y vi a las personas abandonar el salón desde el ventanal de la habitación. La madre de Edward se veía furiosa, al igual que sus hermanos. Un sentimiento de culpa empezó a crecer en mi interior haciéndome sentir mal, intenté que no me importara pero le estaba arruinando la vida a él y eso era demasiado importante para solo olvidarlo.

Cuando la familia de Tanya salió, quise ver a la que, hasta ese momento, había sido la prometida de Edward. Mientras la observaba caminando junto a su madre, ella se detuvo y se volvió para elevar su mirada hasta donde yo me encontraba. Sus ojos se enfocaron en mí y su ceño se frunció, su madre siguió la dirección de sus ojos y me taladró con la mirada, ellos me odiaban y con justa razón.

—¿Sigues despierta? —La voz de Edward me sorprendió haciéndome saltar. Me giré para verlo y él caminó en mi dirección y, sin esperármelo, me tomó de la cintura y acercó su rostro al mío.

—¿Qué haces?—pregunté sintiéndome nerviosa.

—Mi familia aún no se ha ido y tú y yo somos un matrimonio para ellos. Solo un papel y, supuestamente, un hijo en común no son suficientes para ninguno de nuestros espectadores. —Su voz sonaba neutra pero suave y sentí como mis mejillas empezaron a arder—. Eres mi esposa Isabella, eso es lo que todos ellos necesitan saber y entender.

Esperaba que siguiera hablando, pero en lugar de eso sus labios tocaron los míos y mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

—Y entre más pronto lo hagan será mejor para nosotros —susurró.

Por más que intenté responder las palabras no salían de mi boca y, cuando mis labios se abrieron un poco, Edward me besó.

Sus labios eran suaves pero firmes. No profundizó el beso, pero sí hizo que dejara de respirar por varios segundos. Cuando él se separó de mí, me sentí perdida y realmente confundida.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, pero su voz me parecía demasiado lejana.

Como pude logré asentir e intenté alejarme, pero él me retuvo.

—¿Ellos aún siguen viéndonos? —cuestioné, al ver que sus manos aún seguían sobre mí.

Él no respondió al instante y, al no escuchar una respuesta, elevé mi mirada hacia Edward y sus impactantes ojos hicieron que mi respiración se detuviera. La profundidad de su mirada me hacía sentir pequeña e indefensa.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero me pareció eterno, y por más que su mirada me intimidaba no podía dejar de verlo.

—Se han ido —dijo y sus manos se alejaron de mí, haciendo que me tambaleara.

Me costó varios segundos darme cuenta a lo que se estaba refiriendo y, cuando por fin lo hice, me sonrojé avergonzada. Me sentía tan bien entre sus brazos que simplemente me perdí y la realidad me confundió.

Edward se alejó de mí y caminó hacia la gran cama en donde dormían plácidamente mis hermanos. Él los observó por varios segundos, pero al final, cuando creí que diría algo, no lo hizo.

Me volví hacia la ventana para saber si de verdad se había marchado y al ver el estacionamiento vacío, realmente comprendí que ellos se habían ido y no sabía qué hacer en este momento.

El casi imperceptible ruido de la puerta corrediza del armario hizo que me girara y la imagen que apareció frente a mí me dejó paralizada. El saco y la camisa se encontraban en el piso de mármol y la hebilla de su pantalón estaba desabrochada, su bronceado torso se marcaba muy bien y me hacía no querer quitar mi mirada de él.

Edward tomó algo de dentro del armario, pero no presté mucha atención a la prenda, solo a él. Cada movimiento que hacía me tenía cautivada.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó desbordando arrogancia.

Al escucharlo, elevé mi mirada a su rostro y una de sus perfectas cejas se encontraba alzada con prepotencia. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Yo… —No pude hablar, sentí mi garganta seca.

—¿Isabella? —Escucharlo decir mi nombre me erizó la piel—. ¿Por qué te has quedado muda de repente?

Abrí mi boca pero nada salió de ella. Edward me tenía completamente hipnotizada, su aterciopelada voz y su impresionante cuerpo hacían que mi interior se removiera de una manera que jamás había experimentado antes.

Di un paso adelante sin saber por qué, solo hice lo que mi cuerpo quería. Luego di otro acortando la distancia entre nosotros. Edward solo me observó sin moverse.

Cuando me detuve ya me encontraba frente a él, a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Isabella? —preguntó en un tono bajo y ronco.

—No lo sé —respondí mordiéndome el labio.

Edward miró mis labios y algo dentro de mí me indicó que este juego se ponía cada vez más peligroso.

Él empezó a acercarse y los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Realmente quería ser seducida por mi esposo? Hallar una respuesta a esas preguntas me parecía algo difícil, más cuando la distracción que tenía frente a mí hacia que mi mente quedara en blanco y dejaba que mi cuerpo me guiara.

Edward puso una de sus manos en mi mentón y yo cerré mis ojos automáticamente. Unos segundos después sentí como su aliento rozaba mi piel y aumentaba el deseo en el interior de mi pecho.

—Edward… —dije y solo bastó que su nombre saliera de mis labios para que los suyos los tomaran y me guiaran a un abismo del cual no tenía las fuerzas de salir.

Un beso suave nos llevó a uno que me quitó el aliento y que me hizo responder con la fuerza que él lo hacía. Nuestros labios se movían al compás de los latidos de mi corazón, mis manos tocaron su pecho y sentí como su piel quemó y encendió cada célula de mi cuerpo.

 _¿Qué está sucediéndome?_ , me pregunté cuando mi mente tuvo un poco de cordura, pero en el momento en que Edward introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca y profundizó nuestro beso, la razón quedó en el olvido y de lo único que era consiente era del hombre que me estaba haciendo sentir.

Sus manos tomaron mi cintura con posesividad, uniendo nuestros cuerpos y cortando la pequeña distancia que nos separaba. Podía sentir cada centímetro de él y como mi cuerpo era encendido en una y mil maneras diferentes.

Una de sus manos se deslizó suavemente por mi muslo y apretó con un poco de firmeza, haciendo que en mi vientre se formara un pequeño hormigueo que iba creciendo con cada caricia.

Edward dejó mis labios para seguir sus besos sobre mi cuello. Un pequeño jadeo escapó de mis labios y de él un suave gruñido.

—Isabella…

—Bella, ¿dónde estás?

La aterciopelada y suave voz de Edward fue interrumpida abruptamente por la de Fernando. Automáticamente nos congelamos y cuando nos percatamos del niño que nos miraba con sus grandes y soñolientos ojos azules, ambos nos separamos rápidamente, como si nuestros toques tuvieran brazas que quemaran.

—Aquí… Aquí estoy, Fernando —respondí tartamudeando.

Edward se volvió hacia el armario y tomó unas cosas apresuradamente, luego caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación, la abrió, pero antes de salir se volvió para verme en el mismo lugar donde habíamos estado minutos antes.

—Ellos —indicó refiriéndose a mis hermanos— dormirán en otra habitación a partir de mañana. —Su tonó era duro y frío.

No contesté, pero él tampoco esperó mi respuesta, solo salió de la habitación y yo aún seguía confundida con lo que acababa de suceder.

¿Por qué diablos había dejado que un momento de debilidad me dominara?

Esto no debía volver a repetirse, porque si lo hacía no podría marcharme y dejarlo, y no creía que Edward quisiera tener realmente a una adolecente como esposa y dos niños que completaban el paquete.

 _No, Bella, él solo está ayudándote_ , me recordé a mí misma. Cuando tuviera la oportunidad debía marcharme de ahí y hacer mi vida lejos de Markopoulou.

Eso era lo mejor para todos.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

Cerré la maldita puerta de la habitación de invitados con fuerza, ¡hasta donde había llegado por esa niña! ¡Dormir fuera de mi habitación en mi propia casa!

 _¡Maldición!_ , exclamé interiormente intentando encontrar el motivo de mi repentina ira, pero no necesitaba buscar demasiado lejos. Lo que había sucedido momentos atrás había terminado de sacar mi mal genio.

No fueron sus besos, mucho menos su toque inocente, pero sí la repentina interrupción que arruinó todo lo que se había creado en ese extraño momento, en donde sentí esa extraña atracción por ella.

 _¡Es una niña!_ , me grité a mí mismo sin poder aceptar que ella pudiera seducirme con solo un inocente y casto gesto que no debía crear nada en mí que pudiera alterarme.

—Pero lo ha hecho… —Me escuché decir mientras tomaba una copa de coñac y la llevaba a mis labios—. Isabella Swan…

Mi familia era un caos, mi compromiso un completo desastre y el futuro de la compañía dependía completamente de mí, pero aquí estaba yo pensando en lo que podría haber pasado si nadie nos hubiera interrumpido.

Tarde o temprano reclamaría lo que era mío. Ella era mi esposa y no solo sería por un papel. Pude haber hecho una promesa de cuidarla, pero también debí especificarle a Claire que obtendría algo a cambio.

Nadie en esta vida hace un favor sin recibir su recompensa y yo tendría la mía.

.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

Cuatro y media de la tarde marcaba el reloj de la pared de la sala de estar de la casa de Markopoulou. Toda la mañana había pasado con los niños. Ellos se habían divertido tanto jugando en la piscina y en el jardín, que ahora se encontraban dormidos y eso me dejaba a mí sola y aburrida en esa inmensa mansión.

Había visto cada habitación que poseía y lo que más había llamado mi atención era el estudio. Este tenía un impresionante piano de color negro y estantes llenos de libros, una mesa de té con sus respectivos sofás alrededor, frente a la chimenea.

Toda la casa era de color blanco y pequeñas partes de color marfil. Había ventanales en cada área a la que había entrado, con una hermosa vista del puerto de Atenas.

—Esto es simplemente impresionante… —dije al sentarme en uno de los sofás del estudio.

Estaba cautivada por el verde marino de las aguas de la ciudad, no podía imaginar cómo sería visitar alguna de las islas del Egeo. Mi mente estaba tan concentrada en lo que observaba que no me di cuenta en el momento que entró a la habitación hasta que escuché su voz.

—Es la sensación que tiene cada persona cuando ve Grecia por primera vez.

Rápidamente me di la vuelta para verlo parado justo detrás de mí.

—Marko… Edward —dije sorprendida—. No te escuché entrar.

—Veo que empiezas a adaptarte a mi nombre —mumuró él con sarcasmo mientras rodeaba el sofá y tomaba asiento a mi lado.

Alejé mi mirada de él para seguir observando la fantástica vista delante de mí.

—Debo hacerlo, si queremos que todos crean este falso matrimonio —respondí con un poco de dureza en mi tono.

Esperaba una respuesta sarcástica de él, pero no dijo nada. El silencio que se creó en ambos me pareció incómodo, hasta el punto de querer salir de esa habitación e ir en busca de mis hermanos. Pero no podía refugiarme en ellos en cada ocasión que él me hiciera sentir insegura, debía afrontar todo lo que se viniera para nosotros. No podía dejar a Edward solo, no se lo merecía.

—¿En qué piensas? —Su pregunta llegó a mi mente como una pequeña voz a lo lejos, que podía ignorar con todos los pensamientos que cruzaban mi mente en ese momento.

—Nada que sea interesante —respondí.

—¿Y por eso has permanecido tan cayada todo este tiempo?

Alejé la mirada del ventanal y me enfoqué en el elegante hombre que tenía a mi lado. Sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los míos y mi corazón empezó a latir de la manera que lo hacía cada vez que lo veía.

—¿Qué quiere saber de mí, Markopoulou? —pregunté intentando alejar la emoción que provocó que mi corazón latiera como loco.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero saber algo de ti? —preguntó sin mirarme.

Yo fruncí el ceño y me acomodé mejor en el sillón.

—¿Estás evadiendo mi pregunta? —interrogué.

Él negó con su cabeza y respondió:

—No, porque no tengo nada que responder. —Una sonrisa empezó a formarse en las comisuras de sus labios—. Y no tengo tiempo para conocer la vida de una adolescente ingenua.

¡Maldito arrogante! ¡Idiota prepotente! Yo quería comportarme amable con él e intentar conocernos mejor, pero con Edward eso era casi imposible. Me levanté del sillón y le di una última mirada a ese tonto engreído.

—Yo tampoco quiero saber la aburrida vida de un vejestorio como tú —escupí las palabras y caminé hacia la puerta, la abrí de un tirón y la cerré de un portazo que se escuchó en toda la mansión.

.

.

Los días fueron avanzando con muchas emociones para los niños. Dos días atrás habíamos decorado la habitación de huéspedes que sería de ellos y, aunque me negué a ciertas cosas, Edward no tomó mi opinión en cuenta.

—Matt —llamé a mi hermanito mientras lo tomaba en mis brazos—, ya te encuentras limpio —dije levantándolo del mueble para cambiarlo y llevándolo hacia la mecedora frente a la cuna.

Los ojos verdes de Matt me observaron fijamente mientras nos mecíamos.

—¿Quieres escuchar la canción de mamá antes de dormir? —pregunté y como si entendiera mi pregunta él sonrió.

—¿Yo también puedo escucharla? —Escuché a Fernando mientras entraba en la habitación.

—Por supuesto —respondí y él se acostó sobre su cama—. _Un nuevo día ha llegado… Estuve esperando mucho tiempo que un milagro llegara. Todos me decían que fuera fuerte, que esperara y no vertiera una lágrima. A través de la oscuridad en los buenos tiempos, sabía que lo haría y el mundo pensaba que yo lo tenía todo, pero yo esperaba por ti…_

.

.

 **Edward POV**

—Buenas noches, señor. La cena estará lista dentro de unos minutos.

—¿Dónde están mi esposa y los niños? —pregunté cortante. Había tenido un mal día en la oficina, lleno de trabajo y un temperamental hermano al cual soportar. No me encontraba de humor para ver o saludar a nadie.

—La señora se encuentra en la habitación de los niños.

No me entretuve más en la sala y fui directamente a las escaleras. Cuando llegué al final, caminé hacía la habitación que había preparado para los hermanitos de esa niña.

Isabella… Aún no podía acostumbrarme completamente a su presencia invadiendo mi casa y mi vida.

Cuando llegué, la puerta se encontraba abierta y dentro de la habitación vi a Isabella sentada en la mecedora con el bebé en sus brazos.

— _Silencio, amor… Veo una luz en el cielo. Oh, casi me está cegando. No puedo creer, he sido tocada por un ángel con amor. Permite a la lluvia bajar y que lave mis lágrimas. Permite a la lluvia llenar mi alma y ahogar mis miedos. Permítele destrozar las paredes para un nuevo sol. Un nuevo día ha llegado… Un nuevo día ha llegado… Donde era oscuro ahora hay luz, donde había dolor ahora hay alegría, donde había debilidad encontré mi fuerza…_

Una extraña sensación se creó en mi interior al escuchar a Isabella cantarles a los niños. Algo dentro de mí se conmovió e hizo que no pudiera moverme del marco de la puerta mientras la observaba.

Ella era una niña, pero en este momento Isabella se veía como toda una mujer.

No solo una mujer, mi mujer.

Ella elevó su mirada en mi dirección y sus ojos color esmeralda se conectaron con los míos. En ese momento sentí la necesidad de estrecharla entre mis brazos, una necesidad que jamás había sentido antes. Por primera vez alguien había logrado que me sorprendiera de mí mismo y de lo que me hacían sentir dentro de mí.

 _Isabella, ¿qué estás haciéndome?_


End file.
